


Check 'Yo Self Sir

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr figured out how to win a debate with Alexander Hamilton. Unfortunately, so did someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hamilton trash and have sinned to write this fic.  
> I don't regret it though,  
> XOXO Aida~

**so you know alex has a not so secret kink for fighting all the time oui?**

  
“It’s a not ‘kink’, Lafayette, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

Lafayette jumped out of the chair he was in, locked his phone, and looked over to Hamilton.

“Reading over people’s shoulders is an invasion of privacy, Hamilton.”

Hamilton raised an eyebrow at his roommate. He crossed his arms, and gave a look of disbelief.

“You would know,” he retorted. Keeping his gaze even. “Who were you texting? More importantly, why were you talking about me?”

Lafayette had two options; Lie or tell the truth.

On one hand, lying might get him nowhere. On the other hand, telling the truth would avoid a pissy Hamilton. On the other, _other_ hand, if he lied then maybe he could get Hamilton confess that he’s dating Aaron Burr.

He had to be.

Right?

“I was seeing if it was really a kink. But if you say it’s not, then I guess that settles that. Now we can move on to--”

“ _So you know_ , followed by ending said sentence with r _ight_ and a question mark, indicates that you already confirmed this, albeit false, information yourself. So what were you really talking about?”

Lafayette groaned. “Settle down, mister English Major,” he told him, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m still new to your English--”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine! I’m not used to text--”

“Bull. Shit.”

_You and you're fucking debate skills. Fuc_ _k_ _you_ , Lafayette thought to himself. He sighed.

“I was informing Laurens that you and Burr are a thing,” he rushed out, before Hamilton could interject.

“Would you stop-- What?”

Lafayette stood up straight and crossed his arms. “You and Burr. You’re a thing. I was going to tell Laurens. Since you weren’t. And seeing as he’s your best friend...”

“There are three things wrong with that sentence. One, Burr and I are not a thing. Please. I’d date Madison before Burr. Two, the next time I go date someone I would talk to Laurens first. You should know me better than that. Three, you shouldn’t go around telling people things that aren’t true.”

Lafayette thought about how to proceed. Hamilton may be a genius, but he’s impulsive. Lafayette is tactful. Laurnes is as enthusiast. While Mulligan is strong and loyal.  Everyone balances each other out in their clique.

“So you and Burr aren’t a thing?”

“Of course not.”

The two locked eyes, neither of them willing to back down.

“Then where did that hickey come from?”

A pause. _Point Lafayette._

“There’s no hickey,” Hamilton replied, hand slightly twitching.

Lafayette nodded to his neck. “Yeah there is. Right there.”

Hamilton paused again, as if trying to see if this was trap. Which he fell for, as he placed a hand over the ‘spot’ where Lafayette pointed at and quickly moved to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Lafayette smirked once he was looking away.

“You can go pick up Laurens today, I’m going to go study for midterms,” Lafayette called after him, his tone light but annoyed.

Hamilton sighed, and muttered a swear. Looking at the non existent hickey on his neck.

“Lafayette, wait,” he said, coming out of the bathroom. “I didn’t,” he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes. “How did you know? All that happened was a single date, and that was three nights ago, it was just to... To see if we could even work.”

“Well if you thought there was a hickey on your neck, I’m going to guess there was more.”

“...Fine, yes, there was more. That’s beside the point. How did you know?”

Lafayette paused on that. He wasn’t expecting his source to come bite him in the ass that quickly.

“Jefferson saw you two,” he answered bluntly with a shrug. “He texted me, saying he couldn't stand not knowing for another day and asked if it was true. I told him I had no idea.”

Another pause. Which turned into a long silence of disbelief.

“Jefferson?”

“Jefferson.”

“You text Jefferson?”

“We have French together.”

Hamilton stared.

“I’m going to go pick up Laurens from the library.”

“See you when you get back.”  
  


* * *

   
When Laurens got into the car, Hamilton had to have the ‘Burr’ conversation again. It’ll go over smoothly, he kept repeating to himself. Him and Laurens were best friends. They both moved on from the time they tried to date. It was awkward all around. It’ll be fine. He just needs to approach the situation with tact.

“Afternoon Laurens,” Hamilton greeted when he got into his car.

“Hey Alex,” John greeted with his usual carefree grin. “You'll never believe what happened when I was tutoring.”

Alex started pulling out of the school's library parking lot and looked over to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Indulge me.”

“Franklin was flirting up Angelica--”

“Oh boy”

“--And not in the sweet way either. There were a few lewd comments. Then he mentioned Peggy and Eliza...”

Alex turned and looked at John again. “How quickly did he regret that?” he asked, eyes going back to the road.

“Instantly,” John laughed. “She not only slapped him, she also kneed him in the balls.”

Alexander grinned. That was definitely the Angelica he knew and loved.

The Schuyler sisters were the most popular, beautiful, intelligent, and elegant students in Princeton. It wasn't a surprise that they get chased after by a lot of guys. And a few girls.

Angelica and Eliza both shared crushes on Alex, but Alex declined both of them so he wouldn't interfere with the two relationships. He knew that family is the most important thing in the world.

“So John...” Alex started slowly, deciding that driving home would be the best time to do this.

Laurens looked over. “Yeah?”

Hamilton thought how to proceed.

“I think I'm dating Burr.”

_Quick and to the point, smooth,_ Alexander thought to himself.

John went quiet for a moment. Alex tried not to get ahead of himself but he has a really bad habit of doing just that. He knows they both ended the relationship on good terms. They're still roommates and neither of them realised any difference in their relationship. After all, they were still best friends.

Even Lafayette and Mulligan didn't say anything. And they always say something. Especially Mulligan. He was as blunt as Alex, if not more so.

“You think?” he finally replied. “How do you think you're dating someone?”

Alex blinked. He was more prepared for him asking why the Hell he would date Burr.

“Well we had dinner a few nights ago and, as usual, we were talking, somehow we got into politics--”

“You always get into politics,” Laurens pointed out.

“ _Anyway_ , we agreed on a few things, most things really, and then we had a disagreement and that somehow led to a really passionate and impromptu makeout session.”

John mulled that over. Giving that story some thought. Then finally a grinned spilled over on his face.

“I knew that you would shut him up one day by kissing him. Laf thought you'd sooner do that to Jefferson.”

And just like that, all apprehension was gone.

Alex snorted. “Really now? Did you know they're friends?”

“Lafayette and Jefferson?”

Alex nodded. “They have French together,” he informed still finding the idea weird.

“Huh.”

* * *

  
Alexander gave Mulligan the update on him and Burr during their pizza night.

“You think?” Mulligan asked.

John gave a ‘ _S_ _ee! Exactly!’_ look. “That's what I said!”

Lafayette raise an eyebrow. “I thought the date went well?”

Alex, who was blushing a bit now, shrugged. “I don't know. We didn't actually talk about it? Burr said he had to go shortly after what happened, and I said goodnight. That was it.”

The three squinted their eyes at Hamilton. He wasn't the type of guy to just let things go.

“And you didn't chase after him?”

“Why would I do that?”

Mulligan gave a short laugh. Hamilton tilted his head, confused.

“You're kidding us, right?” Mulligan asked. “You don't let things go, Alex.”

Alex shrugged. “I don't know, man. I was just going to... Wait for him to say something?”

John rolled his eyes. “You don't wait. Burr waits. Not you.”

Lafayette gasped in realization and everyone looked at him.

“You're jealous!”

“Of what?”

“Burr hasn't talked to you yet, and he's been avoiding you, haven't, er... Hasn’t he?”

Mulligan and John shared a look. “Alex would still search him out.”

Lafayette shook his head. “Not if Burr has been hanging around Thomas “

Alex frowned, but remained quiet. John spoke up instead.

“That wouldn't stop him.”

Mulligan seemed to realise what Laf was saying.

“He doesn’t want to out Burr, but they can't talk because Jefferson is always around “

Alex opened his mouth to argue but all three of his friends shot him a look

“Fine. Yes. I haven't talked to him since the date because he's around fucking Jefferson all the time,” Alex huffed out.

Laurens frowned. He felt bad for his friend, he really did. Sometimes he forgets that Burr is so far in the closest. He can't tarnish his family name after all.

“I still don't get the jealous part,” Laurens added.

Lafayette opened his mouth but Alex interrupted him.

“Because he's always around Jefferson and I don't trust the prick to not talk him out of being openly gay. Or bi. Or whatever.”

It went quiet again, and before anyone could speak, the doorbell rang. Mulligan got up to answer it. Just in case someone unwanted  (Jefferson) was the door.

“Burr?” Mulligan asked, after he opened the door.

Alex stood up quickly and ran to the door.

“Mulligan. Alexander,” Burr greeted. “Would you be interested in a walk?”

Alex nodded and walked out of the house as Mulligan closed it. 

“We need to talk, Alex.”

“I agree, Burr.”

The two began walking in silence around Alex’s neighborhood.

Burr spoke first. For once.

“I really did enjoy our date,” he informed, though Alex could tell he was carefully choosing his words. “And I would love to do it again. And again, and again.”

“But?” Alex asked, getting ready for the disappointment of his answer.

Burr laughed and shook his head. “No but’s. That was it. I want to do it again. I want to date you.”

Hamilton paused in his walking. Burr stopped after a second or so and turned to Hamilton.

“Alexander?”

“I thought you didn't want to “come out” to the public?” Alex asked, frowning a bit.

Burr shrugged. “I'm not going to announce it like you did, but I don't care if people find out.”

“Not even Jefferson?” Alex blurted out. He had a bad habit of doing that.

Burr laughed. “Of course not. Thomas is just as gay as us. Maybe a bit more so.”

That information hit Alex like a bus.

“Oh _of course_ , he like guys. Oh that's so obvious! How did I not see that before? I can't believe I was so blind, and-- Oh dear, you don't think he and Laf did... Anything. Right?” Hamilton ranted.

Burr looked confused. “Him and Lafayette?”

Hamilton nodded. “They have French together. Did no one know that?”

Burr shrugged. “I thought you had French?”

“I did, but I switched it for economics.”

“Of course you did,” Burr shook his head but there was an affectionate smile.

Hamilton smiled back, a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Despite how Alex loves to talk, he enjoys quiet moments. Especially ones like these.

Burr cleared his throat after the realization he was looking at Alex like he was a wonder.

“So, are you free tomorrow night? For another date?” Burr asked.

Alex was about to respond when he had a better idea.

“How about dinner tonight?”

“That sounds much better.”

* * *

  
After the date, Alex went back to school to take Burr back to his dorm.

“So we are for sure doing this again?” Alex asked, grinning like an idiot.

Burr laughed and gave a nod. “Of course. Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night Burr.”

Alex, with a slight whistle finally checked his phone. It was buzzing so much he put it on silent halfway through dinner.

**  
From: Fave Frenchie - 6:12pm**

**you are okay oui?**

**From: Herc the Man - 6:20pm**

**we're guessing you got another date?**

**From: Fave Frenchie - 6:22pm**

**tell Burr he better not fuck this up**

**From: Baby Boy - 6:26pm**

**careful not to suck to much face, herc will beg for details**

**From: Herc the Man - 6:26pm**

**I WILL NOT! IGNORE LAURENS!**

**From: Baby Boy - 6:27**

**yes he will**

**From: Fave Frenchie - 6:32pm**

**did you shut him up again?**

**From: Baby Boy - 7:30pm**

**its been an hour and half. are you coming home soon?**

**From: Fave Frenchie - 7:54pm**

**are you getting some, mon ami~**

**From: Baby Boy - 8:02pm**

**ignore laf. hes being a perv.**

**From: Fave Frenchie - 8:04pm**

**im just curious**

**From: Herc the Man - 8:06pm**

**but are you?**

  
Alex started laughing on his way home, shaking his head as he read the texts. He thought about not answering but he knew either way he was going to get bombarded with questions. Better to answer now than seem like he was hiding it. So he decided to make a group chat.

**  
A.Ham created a group chat at 8:37pm**

**A.Ham: No, I didn't “get some” it was just dinner.**

**Fave Frenchie: riiiiight**

**Herc the Man: just dinner?**

**Baby Boy: guys leave the man alone**

**Fave Frenchie: why? this is what happens when you ditch us for another man**

**A.Ham: We aren't all in polyamorous relationship together, Laf.**

**A.Ham: As such, I didn't leave you for another man.**

**Baby Boy: we kinda are and you kinda did**

**Herc the Man: it was pizza night man**

**A.Ham: None of you bothered calling.**

**A.Ham: You all seem encouraging if anything.**

**Baby Boy: if you distracts you from writing all the time then yeah. we will encourage it.**

  
“Oh shit,” Alex mumbled. Midterms was coming up. He had... a million papers to write and even more studying to do. He looked back at the group chat.

**  
Fave Frenchie: FERME TA GUEULE LAURENS**

**Herc the Man: SHUT THE FUCK UP LAURENS!**

**A.Ham: That's literally what Laf said.**

**A.Ham: Speaking of, do you guys know how many papers I have to do!?!?!**

**A.Ham: WHY DID YOU GUYS LET ME GO OUT!?**

**A.Ham has left the group chat**

  
“Fuck,” Alex muttered rushing home. They could gossip another night.


	2. Tell and Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this fic will have different point of views because genius.  
> Each summary will say who's POV it is.  
> Enjoy! XOXO Aida~

Aaron Burr does not lie. He may leave out details, but he sticks to the truth. Or at least as close to the truth as possible. With a couple fibs. Okay, so he does lie.

However, he will not lie about tonight. Tonight was his best date ever. Yes him and Theodosia had great times, but Hamilton was... Well he was Hamilton. He’s energetic, happy, cute, and overjoyed. Burr has always loved the way Hamilton talks. Full of passion and enthusiasm. It was a beautiful sight.

And then they get into politics. Alex was always alluring and charming when he debated. It was smooth, blunt, and sadly, really long. He also disliked Burr’s stance on almost everything. Or as Alexander would say, ‘lack’ of stance. So they debated as they were heading back to Hamilton’s car. They debated all the way back to campus. They left the car, as Burr was going on and on and he was wondering why Hamilton hadn’t interjected when he was silenced. By Hamilton. Because Hamilton, Alexander “Non-Stop” Hamilton, was kissing him.

Burr thought it would’ve been him kissed Alex to shut up. But here he was, finally kissing back Hamilton.

“This doesn’t mean I agree,” Hamilton said after he was pulling away.

Burr didn’t care. Instead he remained silent, wrapping his arms around Hamilton, and moved forward so he could kiss him again. Because kissing Alex was perfect. Alex kissed back and every now and then Hamilton would pull away to finish his side of the debate. Getting a little annoyed, the next time Alex moved back to kiss him he bit his lip. Alex opened his mouth slightly and Burr wasted no time to move this forward.

A few seconds later he heard Alex mumble, “Don’t leave a mark.”

**...**

After they were done, Burr quickly said good-night and swiftly moved back to his dorm.

Once he was inside he felt incredibly stupid. He leaned against the door and hit his head against it once. He’s going to talk to Hamilton. Ugh, he hated talking about matters like that. He wasn’t ready to come out to the whole world. And Hamilton... Well he pretty much already did.

People would learn. He can live with that. But he doesn’t want it waved around. He likes privacy.

“Had a conversation with Hamilton?” Thomas Jefferson, Burr’s roommate, asked.

Burr raised an eyebrow as he looked over to him. “What do you mean?”

Thomas, who was lounging on his bed, looked up from his book. “You always ending banging your head when you have to deal with Hamilton.”

Burr shrugged it off. “Odd, I thought that was you,” he retorted and sat down across him, on his own bed.

“So what happened? I saw him drop you off?”

Burr’s heart skipped a beat. He never told Jefferson he was bi. Which is kind of dumb because he knows Thomas is gay. He just... Never found a point to bring it up.

“I was eating out with some friends, they got drunk so I was going to walk home. Alexander offered me a ride.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“We are friends, Thomas,” he reminded him.

“Right...”

**...**

The day after the date he stuck to Thomas. He usually does, but not for a whole day. In fact he's only done this a few times, usually when him and Alex are fighting. This time, however, he just wasn’t ready to talk to Hamilton.

So he waited, like he always does. For two days. He felt awful but he’s bad with confrontation. He isn’t sure why. He decided he was going to talk Alex about tomorrow at lunch.

**...**

Burr started walking quickly to the computer lab. Alex was usually in three places during lunch. The library, Washington’s classroom, or the computer lab.

More often than not, it was the library. Unless he was trying to prove a point to Washington or stressed and needed to write.

He had a gut feeling that there's where Hamilton was today.

“You late for something Burr?”

He turned around to see Jefferson’s best friend, old roommate (and possibly ex-boyfriend?), James Madison.

“It's college, we're all late for something,” Burr responded, laughing a bit.

Madison raised an eyebrow. “You going to apologise to Hamilton?”

Burr’s smile turned into a frown. “What?”

“You've been hanging around us endlessly these past few days,” Madison said, as Jefferson came around the corner.

“There you guys are.”

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

“Jefferson.” “Thomas.” both parties greeted at the same time.

Jefferson gave a nod and moved to stand next Madison, swinging his arm over his friend's shoulder.

“Are you on your way to apologise for Hamilton.”

Burr frowned. “Is it obvious?”

“Yeah. Does it have to do with a few nights ago?” Jefferson asked, actually concerned.

Madison raised an eyebrow. “What happened a few nights ago?”

“Nothing,” Burr sighed. “It’s fine guys, really. I’m just going to talk to him and it’ll all blow over. It always does.”

Madison just shrugged. “Alright, he’s your friend. I’m going back to lunch. Coming Thomas?”

Thomas kept his gaze on Burr. “You sure everything is alright, man?” he paused before adding. “Last thing I need is Hamilton taking his anger on you out on me during debate.”

Burr shook his head. “If he does, you can yell at me later. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go.”

He started walking down the hall and Jefferson frowned.

“So what do you think happened?” Madison asked.

“No idea. I’m going to text Lafayette and see if he knows anything.”

Madison paused. “You text Lafayette?”

“...We have French together.”

**...**

Burr made his way to the computer lab, and got there before his next class. With quite a bit of time to spare. However, Hamilton was not there. There was uneasy feeling in Burr’s stomach. He checked the time. Hamilton had a whole free hour left.

He went to Washington’s class and also found it empty.

This wasn’t right. Hamilton doesn’t avoid people. Burr does.

“The one time I try to confront a problem,” he muttered, as he left the classroom.

“You and confrontation? Do my ears deceive me?”

Burr froze a bit. _Out of all times to run into her_.

“Theodosia,” Burr greeted, a warm smile on his face. He did still love her. Just not in a romantic way. “I thought you had classes in the other building?”

“One of my professor’s asked me to return a book to Washington,” she replied. “What was this about confrontation?”

Burr wasn’t sure how to continue. He never told Theodosia he was Bi. He didn’t really tell anyone, actually. It was an accident that he asked Hamilton out. Sort of. It was complicated.

“I... Have to clear things up with a friend,” he answered. In a tone that Theodosia knew too well.

“Oh? What kind of things?”

Burr sighed. “Dating things,” he admitted. No point in lying to her. She was bound to figure it out. She always had a knack for knowing things.

“Ha! I knew it,” she bragged, feeling smug. “What’s her name?”

Now, normally, Burr would just say Alex. To his friends he would said; “It’s a him,” and they would drop it. But this was Theodosia. If any can place reason into his mind about this dating thing it’s her.

“ _His_ name is Alexander Hamilton.”

Silence. Clearly she was in shock. If it was from him saying it was a boy or Hamilton, he couldn’t tell.

“No wonder you were able to put up with him,” she mused.

Burr took that as her blessing.

They talked for a bit, as she gave him pointers before Burr decided he’d wait until this weekend. He was far too busy tomorrow.

**...**

That night, however, he got interrogated by Thomas.

“You made up with Hamilton, yet?”

“...No,” Burr said slowly, weary of how this conversation was going to go.

Jefferson gave a nod, and dropped the topic. Choosing instead to go back to his homework. Burr watched him for a few moments before going back to his own work.

Thomas gave a hum of thought and Burr braced himself for whatever he was about to say.

“So then you aren’t dating.”

Burr was not prepared enough for this.

“What?”

“You and Hamilton,” he clarified. “You two had a date the night he dropped you off.”

Burr looked to Jefferson who met his gaze. The two were quiet, trying to read each other. Unfortunately, the two of them had perfect poker faces.

Burr talked first.

“What makes you think I went on a date with Hamilton?”

“I heard from a third party,” he replied. “But, I’m guessing you blew it?”

Burr raised his eyebrows in annoyance. “This third party of yours, is incorrect.”

There was another starring match. Burr kept his look of annoyance, but Jefferson wasn’t going to give up. None of his friends did.

“I blew it big time,” Burr admitted, dropping his face onto his desk.

Jefferson grinned, before frowning.

“Wait. Hold on. Four things. I thought you were straight? Is that why you broke up with Theodosia? How did you get on a date with Hamilton? And how did you fuck it up?”

Burr raised his head, and ran his hand down his face, covering his mouth as he thought of how to reply. He lowered his hand.

“I’m Bi, and no, that’s not why I broke up with Theodosia. I still love her, platonically, but the age difference was becoming awkward. As for the date, that’s a complicated story. And I--”

“Story. Now. Go.”

Burr looked at Jefferson in confusion. “Why do you want to know?”

Thomas leaned back in his seat, propping his feet onto the table. “I need to have some blackmail on him,” he admitted, with a smirk.

 _Go figure_ , Burr sighed. “Well, there isn’t any. I asked him out so, if anythi--”

“--You asked him out!? Now I need to know, simply because up until recently I’m pretty sure everyone thought you were straight.”

Burr shook his head.

“Thomas.”

“Aaron.”

“I just ruined my chances with Alexander and instead of being a good friend and helping me, you’d rather ask how I asked him out?”

Jefferson opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when he saw Burr’s glare. Instead, he cleared his throat and moved his feet off of the table.

“Fine. What did you do? Maybe I can help salvage your... relationship,” Jefferson offered.

Burr relaxed a bit, and gave a brief summary of his date. They went out to a diner. Talked, laughed, and teased over dinner. They had a wonderful time, despite how Burr sometimes fumbled with his words. (He was really nervous).

Then came dessert. That’s when the politics began. Then the ride home, and well, Burr rushed out the rest.

“Ew. TMI, Burr.”

“You asked! That’s where I fucked up.”

“No kidding. Why did you run off like that?”

Burr moved his gaze back to his homework. “Because I panicked.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “And yet you want to date Hamilton. That won’t be the worse of it. If you panicked in private, could you handle being a public item?”

Despite how much of a jerk he was, Jefferson did actually care. To a certain extent and to certain people.

“I’m aware of the fact, Thomas. Why do you think I panicked?”

“And Hamilton hasn’t tried to talk to you?”

“...No...”

Jefferson sighed. He stood up and grabbed Burr’s jacket. He tossed it over to him. Burr frowned but Jefferson held up a hand.

“Yes or no questions. Do you like Hamilton?” He began.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go on another date with him.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to kiss him again.”

“Yes,” he replied a bit eagerly. Jefferson made a face but didn’t comment.

“Do you care about him?”

“Of course.”

“Then put on your jacket and march your ass to his house. Tell him you want to date him. That’s it. Let him handle the rest.”

Burr looked at Jefferson, then at his Jacket. With a determined nod, he stood up, put on his jacket, and to quote Jefferson, marched his ass to Alex’s house.

**...**

If Burr was to be honest, when Mulligan opened the door he thought he was going to get punched. He should’ve figured that Alex would tell him, Lafayette, and Laurens.

_Oh shit, what if he told Angelica?_

“Burr?”

Alex appeared a few seconds later, and he relaxed. He figured nothing bad would happen if they seemed confused that he was there. Hopefully.

“Mulligan. Alexander, would you be interested in a walk?”

Alex agreed and the two began walking. Burr explained that he wanted to date Hamilton, and that he was completely okay with being publicly gay. When Hamilton asked if he was okay with Jefferson knowing, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh _of course_ , he like guys. Oh that's so obvious! How did I not see that before? I can't believe I was so blind, and-- Oh dear, you don't think he and Laf did... Anything. Right?”

_Ah, so that’s the third party._

They talked a bit more, clarified that they would in fact be dating. This ended up being a reason for them to go on a date tonight. Burr was really glad he left his wallet in his jacket.

They arrived at the restaurant. About twenty minutes later, a thought hit him. He excused himself to the bathroom and pulled out his phone.

 

**To: Thomass - 6:27pm**

**how did you know?**

 

Lucky for him, Jefferson was always by his phone.

 

**From: Thomass - 6:27pm**

**know what**

**To: Thomass - 6:27pm**

**that alex and i were going on a date?**

**From: Thomass - 6:28pm**

**call it intuition**

**From: Thomass - 6:28pm**

**Now get back to your date**

 

Burr sighed, as he shook his head.

 

**To: Thomass - 6:28pm**

**thank you.**

 

He put his phone away and washed his hands, before going back to his date. With Alex. His date with Alexander Hamilton. Man did that feel good to say.


	3. Testing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's POV

Alex quickly got into the house, and went straight into his room before any of his roommates could stop him. Much to his gratitude, none of them disturbed him. He put his phone on silent and left it charging on his bed.

He took a seat as his computer and brought up what assignments that needed his immediate attention.

Currently, he needed to work on history ( _easy._ ), economics ( _tricky but can be done_.), and math ( _Who writes essays for math?!_ )

With sigh he brought up every website and program he needed to start on these essays.

After some time John comes into his room.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Hamilton asked Laurens.

John sighed. “You ever heard of sleeping?”

Alex turned around with an unamused look. “It's only been about four hours. So what, it's only midnight?”

Josh shook his head. “It's seven am, Alexander.”

Hamilton blinked and checked the time at his computer. “Shit.”

“Come on, let's get you some Starbucks,” Laurens offered.

Hamilton nodded. “Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes.”

Laurens left the room and Alex went to change. He picked up his phone and saw he had a four texts. The first three were from Lafayette and John asking if he was still working. The last one was from Angelica.

 

**From: Queen A - 6:23am**

**Alex, are you busy wednesday?**

**To: Queen A - 7:07am**

**I shouldn't be. Why?**

 

He unplugged his phone and went to grab his shoes. By the time he got into the car with Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens, Angelica texted him back.

 

**From: Queen A - 7:10am**

**I’m throwing a party and Eliza insists you be there.**

**From: Queen A - 7:10am**

**You can bring the boys. And a date, you know, if you have one ;)**

 

Hamilton squinted his eyes.

“Who told Angelica?”

“Lafayette did it!” Mulligan and Laurens shouted in unison.

Lafayette scoffed. “What happened to ‘Oh it'll be fine’?”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I don't care. I was just curious.”

“See,” Laurens answered, turning into the Starbucks drive thru. “You guys want the usual?”

Everyone nodded and Alex texted Angelica back.

 

**To: Queen A - 7:12am**

**Yes, I'll bring Burr.**

**From: Queen A - 7:12am**

**Yes! Cya then! xoxox**

**...**

Hamilton settled into his first hour. Journalism. Coffee in hand, he grabbed out a notepad and was ready to take notes. Or do a warm up. Or whatever he does in Journalism. He only took it for the credit. Plus, Eliza was in his class. That was a plus.

“So, I heard from a little bird--”

“Yes,” Hamilton answered as Eliza took her seat next to him.

She grinned as she got out her journal. “And you’re bring-”

“Yes, I am,” he replied.

“I still expect a dance from you,” she reminded him, her smile never leaving her face. “So does Angelica.”

Hamilton shook his head with a short little laugh. “Here I was hoping having a boyfriend meant I was off limits.”

Eliza smirked, and raised an eyebrow. “Alexander, you will never be off limits with your flirtatious charm.”

He raised his hands in defense. “I can’t help it if I’m naturally charming.”

“Mmhmm,” Eliza replied with a disbelieving look.

Hamilton only laughed as the teacher arrived. He focused pretty well for the first twenty minutes of class. Then came some debate between Seabury and the teacher. Now, usually, Hamilton would kill to debate with Seabury. But this was over a matter so petty he wasn’t even sure _what_ he was arguing with. He just wanted to be right. Since he never was.

 

_“If there wasn’t a revolution, then we’d still be stuck kissing King George's ass, Seabury,” Hamilton pointed out, arms crossed._

_Samuel looked generally taken aback. “That wouldn’t be an option had we not just admitted we made a mistake.”_

_“A mistake? Please, you’re kidding right?”_

_“No.”_

_“There was no mistake in fighting for our freedom. Sure, it started with tea and the Stamp Act, but where would it have ended?”_

Around that point they just began talking over each other until class ended.

 

But that was months ago. Hamilton learned pretty quickly that Seabury was actually a coward who acted like he was tough. So it was easy to ignore him half the time. This meant, however, that no teaching was happening. So he did what any person who just got a boyfriend did.

 

**To: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:23am**

**Just listening to Seabury talk is lowering my IQ.**

 

Usually Burr didn’t check his phone in class. Unless he was having free time. He was a good student like that. This time, Hamilton had a sneaking feeling that he was actually waiting for Hamilton to text him.

 

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:23am**

**okay sherlock.**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:23am**

**what’s he going on about this time?**

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile. Only Burr would both poke fun at him and yet be completely interested in whatever he was saying.

Eliza look over his shoulder and had to cover her mouth from laughing when she saw Burr’s contact name.

“Shush. The actual phrase is ‘I have the honor to be your obedient servant’ which basically means ‘yours faithfully’ just that’s how they signed off papers in the eighteen hundreds. So this means he’s mine truly. We’re history buffs. It makes sense. Take your judgement elsewhere.”

All Eliza did in response was gave a disbelieving nod.

“So you’re the top?”

Alexander continued to text Burr.

 

**To: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:24am**

**He’s ‘trying’ to debate with Mr. Walker about crossing the line in journalism. How does he not know there is no line?**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:24am**

**he has a slight point. going to far could result in some serious trouble.**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:25am**

**legal trouble. because even you know that free speech isn’t really free.**

**To: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:25am**

**But it’s in the Constitution! The lack of actual free speech is blown out of proportion in shows and movies. If one were to really take legal action against someone speaking their mind then any jury and judge with common sense know that can’t do anything. Plus, trying to take legal action only makes the part in question more suspicious. Proving the free speaker’s point.**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:27am**

**i wonder how you type so fast with perfection. teach me sometime.**

**To: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:27am**

**No comment? Does this mean you agree, or are refusing to debate?**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:27am**

**see i figured out how to win debates with you. only works in person though ;)**

 

Alex tried to ignore the light blush on his ears. Eliza, however, noticed and gave a silent laugh.

 

**To: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:28am**

**Well if you’re really looking to debate, we could always meet up in a restroom.**

**From: My Obedient Servant <3 - 8:29am**

**the one by miss harelys good?**

 

Alex, eagerly put away his phone, and excused himself to the restroom. He decided to ignore Eliza’s suggestive smirk and her raised eyebrows. After all, if it came to kissing Burr, he really didn’t mind ‘losing’ to a debate (Deep down they both knew Alex really won).

...

To Alex’s excitement, world history was next. Which meant Burr was in his next class. Thankfully, they already sat next each other. He knew Burr didn’t care about being out as long as if it meant he got to be with Hamilton. But he also knew that didn’t mean he got to parade being in a new relationship. Which is a rule that extends to everyone really.

“Good morning,” Burr greeted, wearing his normal smile as he took his seat.

Hamilton laughed. “We just saw each other, like half an hour ago.”

“Yeah, but think of this a proper hello.”

“Are you saying that wasn’t a proper hello?”

“I didn’t say good morning.”

Hamilton smirked, easily turning on his charm. “You didn’t say much of anything, really.”

Burr rolled his eyes. “Mmm, the same could be said of you.”

“Get a room you two,” Angelica butted in, sitting behind the two.

Hamilton was going to respond with “Already did”, but Burr, probably sensing his answer, lightly kicked him under the table.

“Good morning Miss Schuyler,” Burr greeted, using his own flirtatious smile.

Angelica rolled her eyes. Burr tended to ‘flirt’ with Angelica. Angelica honestly didn’t mind. She knew it wasn’t serious. He’s been like that since Junior High. It became natural to the two of them. In fact, whenever he didn’t flirt (Which really was him just giving her a bunch of compliments) she knew something was wrong.

Take a few days ago, he didn’t even mention anything about her new perfume. She didn’t say anything to him, since she had good feeling it had to with Alexander. Because whenever Burr gets into one of his moods, it was always because Alex. And she was right.

“Ah, sure, you’re a gentleman with her,” Alex teased, laughing at the two.

Burr shrugged, laughing. “I apologise, Sir Hamilton, I’ll be a lot more kinder to you.”

Angelica snorted and Alex shook his head. He wasn’t disagreeing though.

The professor came in, which ended the conversation between the three students. Angelica got to work on finishing last night’s homework (a habit she got when making sure he sister’s were happy, well fed, and up to date on school work, actual work, and gossip. Which,  Alex and Burr were probably who they were talking about). Burr and Alex got out notes and homework.

The professor allotted a ten minute time slot for discussion, comparing answers, or finishing homework before classes actually started. So naturally, Burr and Alex began comparing the reflection answers from last night’s homework. Like they normally do.

Burr always thought that some of historical figures took a wrong stance on things, or revealed too much, or made fatal errors. Which is what caused to early demises for some. Alex always thought they more action should have been taken, and for those who died early because of standing up and being loud for what they believed in was worth dying.

Last night’s read was about Socrates, and his stances on knowledge and what is to be wise.

The two agreed that Socrates was right. That saying one knows everything made people seem vain, no matter how much they actually knew. Admitting that you don’t know _everything_ , albeit a hard task, was more wise and honest than denying that.

Burr thought it was wise of him to ask more questions than answering them. Hamilton didn’t.

“Look, I get that not knowing and being aware of that is a good thing. But you have to have _some_ answers,” he pointed out.

Burr shook his head. “He already openly declared that other great philosopher were liars and deceiving. With as many enemies as he gained, it was his best course of action.”

“Of course you would think that,” Hamilton muttered. “You know, the two of you are a lot alike. He didn’t claim to have any strong ideas to a certain degree. You two differ in that he didn’t chose to keep quiet and blend in. He still stood up for what was right. He didn’t kneel over when it was expected of him too. He questioned his own people, questioning ‘might makes right’.

“Continuing pushing buttons of every Athen, scholar or common folk, until they had to reevaluate their own thinking. He was determined to keep his role as a gadfly and he earned that. He didn’t back down, he never stopped asking questions, he never stopped pointing out those who didn’t know about his paradoxical wisdom.”

Burr gave a huff of frustration. “Yes, and that landed him in a trial. He could have just kept quiet and continued his teachings in peace. Without trying to stir up trouble”

Hamilton scoffed. “Burr, you can’t teach without leading by example.”

“You don’t have to teach people how to die.”

“No, you’re right. They can just keep quiet, and wait for death to take them when they’re old and done nothing with their lives.”

“Teaching without going to extreme isn’t _nothing_ , Alexander.”

“It is when it gets no where anywhere. If every great philosopher or political figure taught but didn’t fight, then their teachings wouldn’t matter. They’d still be stuck in fear or ignorance.”

It was at this point that most of the class stopped whatever they were doing to listen to Hamilton and Burr debate. This wasn’t new, they always did. But they were usually quieter and not as... Passionate.

Well, Hamilton was, but this was different. There was more tenderness to this. More closer observations. It was slower. Hamilton was one to always speak quick and fast, always several steps ahead, but this time he was slow. As if he was testing waters. Which he never did. Never. Not with Burr. Not with anyone.

Burr seemed a bit more... Lively. Like he had the upper hand somehow. Which also never happened. He knew exactly what to say. To almost everyone in the class, the two were just being weird.

To Angelica, however, she knew better. They were being careful. Hamilton tended to act on impulse. Burr tended to play dirty and slyly. She knew what they were trying to avoid.

Alexander’s breathing was slow and heavy, as if he was trying to catch his breath. Burr, kept a calm smile on his face. It looked a bit off though. That’s when it hit her, he was trying not to smirk. She glanced down to see Burr’s hand on Hamilton’s thigh, not resting but slightly grabbing it. Their knees were touching, and to Angelica, it looked like Burr was about to lean right over and kiss him.

Then she noticed that two were closer than they were before. They usually didn’t get into each other’s face. In fact, Hamilton only did that once when arguing and that caused him to get a black eye. Even then though, that was with Jefferson. Not Burr.

“Lafayette was right, the sexual tension between the both of you is unbearable. It’s even worse now that you’re a thing,” Angelica commented.

Then it hit the three of them just how quiet the room was. Burr retracted his hand, and seemed to remember where he was. He didn’t break eye contact. Neither did Hamilton. They didn’t seem afraid. They were just waiting.

“CALLED IT!” Some student shouted from the back.

The rest of the class decided that Hamilton and Burr were much more interesting than Socrates.

**...**

“That could’ve gone worse,” Burr sighed, as the bell rang. The class didn’t actually spend the whole time talking about the new couple. They just didn’t get a chance to talk about.

“Was it really that obvious?” Hamilton asked Angelica, as he got his bag ready.

Angelica nodded. “Yeah.”

Hamilton shook his head. “Lafayette is way to interested in my love life.”

The three made their way out ofthe classroom. Burr had a geometry next, Hamilton had economics, and Angelica had dance with her sisters.

“I’ll catch you two later. Don’t forgot about Wednesday!” She called out as she left the two.

“Wednesday?”

Hamilton grinned a bit. “Do you want to go to a Schuyler party? With me?”

Burr laughed and gave a nod. “Yeah, sounds good. I have to get to class now though, and so do you.”

“Aw, can’t sneak into a bathroom first?”

“I’ll see you at lunch, Alex.”

“Bye Burr,” he added, and quickly moved into a press a quick kiss to his lips. “See you at lunch,” he added before leaving.


	4. Alexander's The Envy of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, so, this may or may not be the last happy chapter. Like... Actually happy chapter. The next one isn't sad or anything, but like... It's a build up.  
> And then the chapter after that... I'm gonna have to change some tags. Add more. Add more warnings. And probably change the rating. You'll see why soon enough.  
> So enjoy it while it lasts! XOXO! ~Aida

Maybe Burr would just tell Alex he couldn’t make it to the dance. He could say he’s sick! Then he wouldn’t have to leave the bathroom. So nothing bad would happen. He wouldn’t have to face one of his biggest fears.

Then he got a text from his date.

 **From: A. Arrogant <3 6:23pm  
** **Pick you up at 7:30pm?**

It’d be so easy to cancel. It’d be so easy to avoid the fear of having to deal with what will happen on the other side of the door.

 **From: A. Arrogant <3 6:23pm  
** **Herc is the designated driver by the way. In case you need a drink or three for what you have to deal with.**

Burr sighed. He really didn’t want to do this. It almost wasn’t worth it. _Almost._

 **To: A. Arrogant <3 6:24pm  
** **yes yes. see you at 7:30**

 **  
** **From: A. Arrogant <3 6:24pm  
** **:D**

Burr shook his head, but couldn’t help to grin. Then he took a deep breath. He tightened his grip on his phone, considering to use it as a weapon. He grabbed the door handle and prepared for one his worst nightmares;

“Burr, that outfit is hideous, and as your best friend and roommate I _refuse_ to let you go out in _public_ in that.”

Fashion advice from Thomas Jefferson. He never, in a million years, wanted to be here. It was worse than the time he had to bullshit his way through a power point project. Not to mention that there were two major things wrong in that sentence that made Burr want to quit. First of all, this wasn't an hideous outfit. Second of all, they weren't best friends. Jefferson had a really bad habit has labeling people he really likes as best friends. It should be a compliment but honestly it felt clingy. It's a miracle how Madison deals with it.

Burr groaned.

“Thomas. It’s a simple black and white tuxedo. It can’t be hideous. Everyone wears them. Everyone there is going to wear them,” Burr tried to explained.

Thomas scoffed. “Yes. Everyone who are just part of the common rabble.”

“Rabble? You’ve been around Sea--”

“Stop right there.”

Burr held his hands up in surrender.

“I’ve been to a Schuyler party before, you know,”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Burr nodded, then paused. “Okay, no. But I’ve been invited.”

Jefferson sighed. “Just trust me. I’ll even dress you up in something that matches what your boyfriend is wearing.”

Burr frowned. “And you know that how?”

“Because he always wears the same thing to these parties.”

Buur hadn’t even thought about the fact that Hamilton has been to a Schuyler part before. Multiple times no less. Hell, Mulligan and others must’ve gone too. How come he never went?

“So?”

Burr sighed. “Fine. I guess.”

Jefferson grinned.

**...**

By the time Alex picked Jefferson and himself up, Burr was now wearing a navy suit, with a white collared shirt underneath and a slightly dark green tie to top it all off (“Why green?” “You’ll see.”)

Pulling up in a run down, dented, faded brick red, van was what Jefferson called, the Cavalry.

Jefferson looked at the car distastefully, but said nothing. Laurens opened the side door, and crawled into the back of van with Hamilton. Burr climbed in first, sitting on the right side in the middle. Jefferson climbed in after, and took Laurens seat.

Lafayette was in the front seat, and like Alex said, Hercules was driving. Behind where Jefferson was sitting was John, and behind him was Alex. He turned over the shoulder of the seat to him was dressed in a green suit and blue tie.

_Ah, that’s why a green tie._

“Hey! Out suits are reversed,” Alex pointed out with a happy grin.

Burr smiled back. “That’s what happens when you’re friends with a fashionista.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. Lafayette laughed and shook his head. Burr looked ahead, interested in the new start of a conversation. He looked into the rear view mirror and it hit Burr how oddly similar the two looked.

“ _T_ _u es franchement l'entremetteur_ ,” Lafayette spoke, his accent thick, he sounded amused.

Jefferson huffed in a annoyance. “ _Non merci ‘tu_!”

“ _N'être pas tellement grincheux, ils auraient pa travailler il denovs_.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, silently conveying ‘ _Do you know our friends?_ ’.

Lafayette grinned and shrugged. “ _D’accord. C’est assez juste_ ** _._** ”

Alex cleared his throat, reminding everyone that he spoke french too.

“Sorry, _petit jambon_ ,” Lafayette apologised, though he didn’t really sound sorry.

Jefferson laughed. “ _Petit jambon_?”

Alex’s face flushed and Burr turned back around and noted how extremely adorable that made him.

“Laf! No!” Hamilton shouted, which resulted in giggles.

Hercules, who was trying to fight a smile, shook his head with disbelief, “Just what we need. More French.”

Laurens laughed and gave a nod of agreement. “See what Herc and I have to put up with, Burr?” he asked, exasperated.

Burr, who was grinning at watching Alex interact with his friends and Jefferson, gave a shrug. “Not as bad a Jefferson. On his own.”

“I resent that.”

“It’s true,” the whole car agreed.

This again resulted in group laughed and even Jefferson was smiling.

Burr was really glad he suffered through fifty minutes of Jefferson dressing him up like a doll.

**...**

It was only twenty minutes into this party, and Burr figured _everything_ out. One, Jefferson wasn’t always an asshole if he’s in good company. Two, Lafayette and Mulligan _must_ be a thing, or need to be a thing. Three, Eliza looks at Alex with so much admiration that it occurs to him to be jealous. But he isn’t. He knows Hamilton isn’t the kind to cheat. Four, John seemed a bit unsure of himself.

Oh, and five, everyone in Alex’s friend group, was probably in love with him.

He knew that the Schuyler sisters were going to dance with him but he didn’t think that Mulligan and Lafayette were going to. Burr realises they really are close friends. In more ways than one.

Angelica came over to Burr, and slung an arm over his shoulders. “So who’s given you the ‘speech’ yet?”

Burr raised an eyebrow. “Speech?”

“Yeah, the one where if you hurt Alexander, you’ll regret it.”

“Ah. That speech. No one. Except for you,” Burr replied, an easy smile on his face. “How come you didn’t give this to me earlier?”

“Because whenever we’ve been around each other, Alex is there. The point is to do these kind of things one on one,” she pointed out.

Burr shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Who else should I be expecting this from?”

Angelica hummed, retracting her arm so she could rest one hand on her hip, and have her other arm hang to the side. “Eliza and Peggy, of course. Hercules, Lafayette, and for sure John.”

Burr wasn’t surprised with the answer. He was more interested in the way she responded.

“For sure John?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean they are--”

“Ah! _Mademoiselle_ Angelica,” Lafayette interrupted, seeming to come from nowhere. “I hear rumors being spread, _non_?”

Angelica raised an eyebrow, before something clicked and she shook her head. “I was just telling Burr that John and Alexander are best friends, and that if he fucks up--”

“--I am right here.”

“That’s the point. He knows to worry about John the most.”

Lafayette gave a nod of approval and Burr could easily tell they were lying and hiding something. He just wasn’t sure what.

Burr finished the rest of his drink, then looked at his glass with interest. Then he glanced up at the dance floor to see that Alex was now dancing with Peggy. Eliza was dancing with Mulligan and started making their way over. Laurens was off to the sidelines, drink in one hand and a phone in another.

“I’ve always heard that Laurens was a party guy,” Burr commented once Eliza and Mulligan stopped dancing to walk the rest of the way over.

“He is,” Hercules confirmed.

Burr raised an eyebrow, as he placed his glass on a nearby end table.

“Sure looks it.”

“Oh leave him alone, he’s probably just tired,” Eliza tsked, looking at Burr with a weary look.

Lafayette and Hercules looked at Laurens, and then at each other.

Burr shrugged. “Looks like school gets to everyone,” he commented and everyone looked more relaxed.

At this time, Peggy and Alex finished walking. The two looked over and Burr gave a smile. Alex smiled back, then Peggy and Alexander started walking over. Then they got intercepted by John. The three talked for a few seconds, then Peggy made her way over, while Alex and Laurens talked.

Alex looked past Laurens to meet eyes with Burr. It looked like he was asking for something? Or looked unsure. Which was odd. Angelica said they were best friends, so why does Alex look not sure being around him? Burr decided to give a nod, and decided to trust Alex. He knows his friends better than Burr does anyway. It didn’t take him by surprise, to see John lead him to the dance floor. Unlike other people in this group.

“Hm,” Lafayette hummed out loud.

“Is something wrong?” Eliza asked, eyes glued on Alex and John.

Lafayette shook his head. “No. No... Just thinking.”

Burr turned to look at Lafayette, and realised that everyone was watching Alexander and John.

“Okay. Whis is this a big deal?” Burr asked, not liking that he was left out of the know. “Alexander is a flirt, yes I know this. John is his best friend and gay. Is it really this surprising they're dancing? I mean Mulligan you and La--?”

Burr was suddenly aware that all eyes were on him. _Shit._

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That John is gay?”

Burr thought about that for a second. He heard it first, but the few times he’s seen John in a bar, it confirmed it. Not to mention the way he acts around girls and boys. Sure, maybe he might’ve been Bi, but... He, unfortunately, trusted his source.

Burr gave an easy going smile, hoping to defuse the situation. “I’ve heard somethings.”

Apparently that was the wrong answer.

Hercules crossed his arms, and Lafayette rested his arm around his shoulders.

“So what did you hear exactly, Burr,” Hercules asked. “More importantly... Who did you hear it from?”

All eyes were on him. He had the option to play dumb, but considering this new situation, maybe he won’t get chewed out.

“Thomas offhandedly said something, while he was ranting about Alexander,” he answered.

Everyone shared looks, and Lafayette’s grip on him got a little tighter.

“If it helps, he won’t say anything. If it doesn’t benefit him, he could care less. Besides, he doesn’t want his own parents knowing he’s gay.” Though, he doesn’t know why he doesn’t hide it at school.

“Thomas is gay? Or bi?” Angelica asked.

Burr nodded. “He's gay. He doesn’t hide it. At least, he doesn’t whenever I’m around.”

Peggy crossed her arms. “He always leaves these parties with a girl.”

“Perhaps it is a cover?” Lafayette offered.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Hercules agreed.

This seemed to cause everyone to relax. It’s weird to think that they trusted Burr, just like that. Or maybe it was because Jefferson is also a child of politics and actually does know better. Whatever the case was, it was over. Lafayette retracted his arm and Alexander and John came up to the group.

Thankful for his perfect arrival, he turned to Alex. “Ah, does this mean I finally get to dance with my date?” Burr asked, smiling at how easy that rolled of his tongue.

Hamilton laughed, nodding. Burr extended a hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, a flirtatious smirk on his face.

He could hear the Schuyler's giggling, but they both ignore it.

“Why of course, my good sir,” Hamilton laughed, accepting his hand.

Burr led them to the dance floor, well aware that he was being watched by Alex’s gang but he honestly didn’t care. He knew that soon others will be watching. After all, Alexander was popular. Whether it was due to his looks, brains, or his infamous tendency to fight with _everyone_ , Burr wasn’t sure. He just knew Hamilton was always in the limelight.

A place he wasn’t fond of, but, hey, you don’t win the game if you don’t got skin in the game. He learned that from Alex.

**...**

Jefferson ended up leaving the party thirty minutes early. Leaving with a girl named Sally. Apparently Peggy was right. He does always leave with a girl. Burr will ask him about it later. Just so he doesn't die from knowing about John. So it was just, Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules dropping off Burr in Alex’s van.

The seating arrangements were almost the same. Hercules at the wheel, Lafayette shotgun, Laurens on the left side chair, Burr in the back, and Alex opposite of Laurens. Well, Alex wasn’t there quite yet. He was talking with the Schuyler's so it was just Burr with the other three.

He knew exactly what was coming when all eyes turned to him.

“Let me guess. If I hurt him, you’ll hurt me?” Burr asked. He never really thought he’d be in this position.

Lafayette and John laughed, while Hercules snort.

“No, man! Well, yes, but that’s not the real question here,” Herc started. “Alex won’t tell us who asked who out first. We wanna know.”

Burr was not prepared for this. He didn’t think that Alex wouldn’t tell him. Was he embarrassed? More specifically, was he embarrassed on Burr’s behalf? Because it wasn’t his finest moment. Ever.

Burr gathered his composure. Maybe he’ll just bid his time until Alex comes back. “How come he didn’t tell you?”

The three shared glances and shrugged.

“Did not say,” Lafayette answered.

Burr thought through this carefully. He didn’t really want to them to know. Just in case, God forbid, Jefferson’s finds out and Burr will never be able to get out of doing any of the dorm chores. Ever again.

“Then you you don’t get to know. Respect a man’s wishes,” Burr commented.

John laughed, looking much better than he did earlier tonight. “Oh c’mon! It can’t be that bad. At least tell us who asked who?”

Burr sighed. He’ll say that one. “Fine. I asked him out.”

“Knew it!” Lafayette cheered in a sing-song voice.

“Damn,” Herc muttered under his breath.

John just seemed to nod in understanding. Or just a ‘could’ve been either one’ acceptance nod. Burr was a bit confused.

Lafayette and Hercules was already to ask for more details when Alex got into the car.

“Are we all ready?” Alex asked, as he sat down and buckled himself.

Everyone gave a nod, and Hercules started up the car. Conversations were happening, but Burr was staying out of it. Mostly because he enjoyed seeing how Alex reacted to everyone.

“You know,” Lafayette began, his voice mischievous. He turned over his shoulder to give this look at Alex, and even Burr knew he was going into some dangerous territory. “ _Son dortoir sera vide ce soir, sauf pour lui._ ”

Alex was in a sudden stare down with Lafayette, who seemed to have more than a few drinks. Hercules gave a warning glance, apparently not even needing to know French for what Lafayette just said.

“ _Quelle? Je dis ça comme ça. Et, de mon expérience personnelle, je sais où le préser--_ ”

“--GILBERT!” Alex exclaimed. “Ugh! No! Don’t finish that sentence. You didn’t need to tell us that. Why did you tell us that? Why did you tell _me_ that!?”

Burr became suddenly annoyed that he didn’t take French this semester. He also made a note to ask Alex about ‘Gilbert’.

Hercules frowned. “What? What happened?”

“Alex is being a baby,” Lafayette argued, turning so his body face the dashboard of the car again.

“No. Lafayette is being Lafayette again,” Alex argued.

Hercules and John made a face.

“Laf. No one wants to know about your sexual encounters.”

Burr suddenly became _glad_ he didn’t take French this semester.

“...But who?” Hercules asked.

Alex and John both groaned in disgust. Lafayette laughed, and Hercules shrugged.

“This is why you two should share the conversation in English. Or teach us French.”

Burr waited to see if any of them were going to answer.

" _Voir_ , if I tell you, you’re just going to yell as well,” he pointed out. “That’s no fun.”

Hercules groaned and John shared a look with Burr. Yes, even Burr wanted to know. Because who could have Lafayette messed around with that made Alex completely flustered. Though, he’d rather know the full context. He hates not being in the know.

Hercules sighed. “I promise to not ‘yell’. If I do, I’ll do the dishes for the next month.”

Lafayette perked up at that, which caused Herc to grin with excitement

“Jefferson.”

Burr paused, Hercules grin suddenly fell flat into disbelief, Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, and John... Busted out laughing.

“Oh my God, how did that even happen?” John asked, trying not to burst into another laughing fit.

Lafayette shrugged. “No idea.”

The rest of the car ride was mostly of John trying to stop laughing, Hercules swearing to never get involved with anyone’s sex life again, Hamilton looking like he just walked in on his parents having sex, and Burr with the new found power of possibly holding this over Thomas’s head.

He also wondered about what the full context of that conversation was.

**...**

“I’ll walk you to the entrance,” Hamilton said when Hercules parked the car.

The earlier dilemma died down and everything went back to normal. Or what Burr would consider normal for Alex and his friends.

Alex got out of the car first, and Burr followed. Leaving the door open, since Alex was getting back in, he took Burr’s hand and led him up to the building of Burr’s dorm area. Then they heard the car door close, and the van starting up.

“We’ll pick you up tomorrow!” Hercules called.

“ _Bonne chance, mon ami!_ ” Lafayette shouted as they quickly took off.

Alex looked offended. “I cannot believe that just happened.”

Burr laughed, moving forward and slightly tugging on Alex’s hand. “Come on, you can stay with me tonight.”

Alex muttered something under his breath before shaking his head and giving Burr a smile.

**..**

Burr woke up with one arm asleep to the point of it being uncomfortable, and the other holding onto Alex tightly.

“Mmm, Alexander,” Burr whispered, his arm feeling dead.

Alex whined. Clearly, he was not a morning person. Which Burr found odd. He’ll worry about it later.

“You don’t have to get up, but you need to get off my arm.”

No response.

“I will push you out of my bed.”

“Nuh uh,” Hamilton mumbled.

He was unbelievably infuriating and adorable all at once.

Burr, however, really wanted his arm back. So he he moved his free arm so he could press one hand onto Alex’s back and started pushing. Not fast enough to actually shove him off, just enough to give some warning. Alex huffed, but lifted himself up and Burr quickly moved his arm. Well he tried.

“Fuck.”

“What,” Alex whined, moving back down.

“My arm’s asleep.”

“And?”

“I can’t move it. It’s asleep.”

Alex groaned and actually sat up, moving to the foot of the bed. Burr used his non asleep hand to move his arm, before he adjusted himself into a sitting position. He tried to start moving his hands but that wasn’t working. Frowning, he picked up his arm and started moving it around. Slowly, so it didn’t hurt when feeling started coming back.

Alex watched in silence. Half asleep and half concerned.

“This has happened before, right?”

Burr looked up to see Alex, and gave him a smile. “Mm, yes. Last time was my leg, and I wasn’t aware until it was too late.”

Alexander snorted at the image, before moving to sit next to Burr near the pillow.

“You can go back to bed,” Burr told him.

“Mmm, but your arm?” Alex asked, yawning.

“Will be fine. Go back to bed. Fuss later.”

Alex moved down the bed, before laying back down. He looked up at Burr.

“You can lay down, right?”

Burr laughed and went to lie down next to Alex. “Happy?”

Alexander grinned, and with careful maneuvering, put an arm over Burr’s chest, and rested his chin on Burr’s shoulder.

“Very.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------Translations (In order of appearance and not the one word ones, look it up)-------  
> -Tu es franchement l'entremetteur = You are honestly the matchmaker.  
> -Non merci ‘tu! = No thanks to you!  
> -N'être pas tellement grincheux, ils auraient pa travailler il denovs. = Aww don’t be so grumpy. It's possible that they could have solved their problems. (NOTE: Yes, I know this can be taken as working outside, but shhhh)  
> -D’accord. C’est assez juste = Okay that is fair enough.  
> -Petit jambon = little ham  
> -Son dortoir sera vide ce soir, sauf pour lui. = His dorm will be empty besides him tonight.  
> -Quelle? Je dis ça comme ça. Et, de mon expérience personnelle, je sais où le préser-- = What? I’m just saying. And from personal experience, I happen to know where the con--  
> -Bonne chance, Mon ami! = Good luck, my friend!


	5. Mr. Prick of Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I uploaded this weeks ago  
> Oops  
> Anyway, small IRL update; I've been bus af this past month and before than I had writer's block. So, yeah, I have a job now and that's pretty time comsuming. But, it helps with the creative process, so hopefull it'll even out.  
> Anyway, I'm uploading the next chapter after this.  
> Tags are gonna change, have to up the rating, and yeah.  
> ENJOY! XOXO Aida~

“Alexander!” John greeted as he stopped Peggy and Alex from joining their friends across the dance room. “Can I talk to you?”

Peggy looked between the two, and walked to her sisters when Alex gave a nod.

“What’s up, John?”

John gave a kind smile. “Could I have a dance?”

Alex looked surprised. That was bold, coming from him. He’s openly gay with his friends and in small gatherings. But at a Schuyler party?

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “This is a Schuyler--”

“I know it’s a Schuyler party,” John finished. “But even Herc and Gilbert danced with you tonight. So I don’t think anyone would really think like that.”

Alex looked a bit unsure. He wanted to go dance with Burr. It’s been quite some time into this evening and he hasn’t danced with his boyfriend. He looked over John’s shoulder to lock eyes with Burr.

“It’s not... Weird is it?” John asked, sounding generally concerned and worried.

Burr gave a nod and Alex turned back to John with a smile.

“Of course not! I just didn’t want to seem like I was avoiding Burr.”

John laughed as he took Alex’s hand and rested a hand of his shoulder. Alex had his hand on John’s lower back.  They were quiet at first, just enjoying the music and each other. They never actually got to dance before. Even during the month they dated, they never danced.

It was nice.

“So Alexander,” John began, following Hamilton’s lead.

Hamilton gathered a pattern from leading dances all night. Except for the dances with Angelica and Lafayette. They lead that time. That aside, he didn’t really think about what he was doing.

“Yes John?”

“If Burr did something wrong you’d tell me, right?” Laurens asked, his face completely serious for someone who had a couple drinks.

Alex nodded with a laugh. “Of course. I’d tell all three of you if _anything_ bad happened. Ever. You know that.”

John’s face didn’t change for a bit before he smiled and lightened up. “Yeah, I know. But I think Angelica took over the ‘If you hurt our Alexander, we’ll hurt you’ task, so I took it upon myself to make sure you tell us things.”

“I appreciate your concern, but you guys don’t have to worry all the time. I can take care of myself.”

John grinned. “Yeah? And when was the last time you slept for over eight hours?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. I still had to make sure. It’s what best friends do,” John finished and slowed the two to a stop. “Now go dance with your boyfriend before he thinks he’s going to get out of this.”

**...**

Two months after they started dating, Hamilton would frequently hang around in Burr’s room. That also meant hanging around Jefferson, but that wasn't often.

Hamilton was sitting on Burr’s bed while Burr did homework. Alex was calm and still for three minutes before he got bored.

He stood up and moved to drape his arms over Burr’s chest, then he lowered his chin to the right side of Burr's shoulder.

“I'm bored,” he whined.

Burr smirked. “So do some homework.”

Alex huffed. “I finished it already.”

“Write something.”

“I can't sit still. Come on, take a break and let's have a bit of fun,” Alex suggested, whispering a bit.

“No breaks. I'm almost done.”

“But Burr--” Hamilton began.

“No, sir. You just have to wait.”

Hamilton scoffed. “You always wait. Don't wait for once, c’mon.”

Burr shook his head, focusing on his work.

Hamilton frowned before having an idea. He tilted his head to the side slightly, so his lips were on Burr's neck.

“You sure?” he asked, his voice low.

“Absolutely.”

Burr was determined to not give in. Alex wasn't having any of it. He kissed at the spot his lips were resting at.

“Are you positive?”

“Yes,” Burr answered, his voice wavered slightly.

Hamilton hummed, and Burr could feel it in his throat. He ended up moving his neck a bit so Hamilton had a better angel.

With his new found advantage point, he move his lips down so he could kiss at a better patch of skin. His hands moved to go behind the chair, and through small openings on the side, he slipped his hands through to hold onto Burr's waist.

“Alexander,” Burr warned, swallowing as he tried to focus at the numbers and letters in front of him.

Alex thought it was time to play the winning card. He pulled his face a bit away to respond.

“Yes Aaron?” he replied, Burr's first name rolling beautifully off his tongue.

“Stop,” he tried again, but Hamilton knew he was going to give in.

“You really want me too, Aaron?” he asked, pressing a few kisses to his neck. Then he parted his lips, but before he did anything, he spoke again. “Should I really?”

Burr closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He didn't speak, waiting to see if Hamilton would say his first name again.

“Aaron?”

“Bed,” he breathed out.

Alex laughed as he pulled away. The two rushed over to Burr's bed, and Hamilton wasted no time to properly kiss his boyfriend, as he straddled his lap. Aaron never felt more complacent.  Alex’s hands went to the hem of Burr's shirt. He replied by grabbing Hamilton’s wrists. He pulled away with a sly smile.

“Wait,” Burr whispered.

Hamilton whined a bit, and went to play the ‘Name’ card again.

“C’mon Aaron,” he tried to edge on, pressing his forehead to Burr's.

Aaron laughed. “Mmmm, you can wait a few seconds longer.”

Hamilton huffed, but gave in when Burr was kissing him again. He moved his hands behind Burr and grabbed at the back of his shirt. Aaron placed his arms around Hamilton’s waist, trying to bring him closer. Neither of them heard the door.

“Don't you know how to put a sock on the door?” Jefferson asked, averting his eyes.

Burr pushed Hamilton off when he heard Jefferson’s voice, causing his boyfriend to laugh, face flustered and slightly breathless.

“There's knocking,” Burr reminded him, clearing his throat.

“It's my dorm too.”

“Still, you know I don't like be startled by the door,” he argued, smoothing out his shirt and standing up to be on the same eye level as Jefferson.

“Well it sure looks like you've been startled,” he replied dryly, gesturing a hand towards Hamilton.

Burr tried to think of a response, but instead, Jefferson continued to talk.

“Whatever, if someone walks in on you fucking Hamilton because you didn't hang a sock, then it's your problem.”

Burr's face heated up and he shook his head.

“I can assure that won't happen here.”

“Good. I'd hate to think that you fucked Hamilton right across from my bed.”

“You've brought home boys before. Why can't we fuck here?”

“Because if I walk in, I don't want to see.”

“I've walked in on you before. It didn't really bother me, or you, _or_ your partner.”

“But you didn't have midterms to study for whenever that happened. I want to study without distractions.”

“Am I a distraction?” Hamilton asked, his tone still heavily flirtatious, standing up to rest his chin on Aaron's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Alexander...”

“Yes. So shut up.”

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. “Are you jealous, Jefferson?”

Jefferson rolled his eyes, and shook his head. “In your dreams Hamilton.”

“I never said if you were jealous of Burr,” Alex pointed out and Burr frowned, moving so he could actually face his boyfriend.

“Let him be,” he said to Alex, before looking to Jefferson. “It won’t happen again. Have fun studying.”

Burr took Alex’s hand and dragged him out of his dorm. Closing the door a bit more harshly than need be. He threw Alex a tired look.

“What?”

“Do you have to antagonize him?”

“He started it!”

“Really? How?”

“He didn’t have to make a fuss about ‘interruptions’ and ‘distractions’. He just wanted to make a big deal of nothing.”

Burr crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. “And you don’t?”

“No.”

Burr raised an eyebrow

“Fine, yes! Okay! Sometimes, but still... It’s his fault.”

Aaron let out a sigh. He knew this argument was pointless. “Let’s say you and I go get some Starbucks and do today’s crossword puzzle?”

Alex had to laugh at that, and felt himself relax. “A man after my own heart.”

“I try.”

**...**

This was once again Thomas’ fault. Had he not been making aggravating snide comments when Hamilton was presenting, he wouldn’t have start calling him out. So it’s one hundred percent Thomas’s fault. It’s his fault that they now have to be partners for a stupid debate project. No, wait, Hamilton retracts that. The project is not stupid. Jefferson is.

Jefferson, who was waiting for him after class, didn’t look any happier than Alex did. They had a stare-off until the hallway was more empty. Then Jefferson went and opened his mouth.

“You know, if you weren’t being so naïve and wrong, I wouldn’t have had to correct you,” he told Hamilton, in some form of greeting.

Alex scoffed. “Me? Wrong? I’m never wrong. How many debates have I won with you in class?”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Hm, yes, a class with Washington. And everyone knows that you practically suck him off to be ri--”

Thomas couldn’t finish because his left eye was met with Hamilton’s fist. Jefferson stumbled backwards. Now, Thomas wasn’t one to fight. Then again, he also wasn’t one to actually loathe people. Yet here is, punching Hamilton back because Alexander is just that special.

“Oh my God. BOYS!” Angelica’s voice rang out in the hall.

This caused both of them to stand up straighter and face Angelica.

“You two are unbeliev-- Alex you’re bleeding,” she pointed out with a frown. “Hamilton. Get to the nurse's office. Thomas, just go to class or something.”

“Yes ma’am,” the two said at the same time.

Angelica stopped Jefferson and whispered something to him. By his reaction, it wasn’t something nice. She then went to catch up with Alex.

“You need to stop picking fights. Eliza worries when you do. And Peggy just gets quiet and tries to ignore it,” she told him with a sigh.

Alex winced, both in pain and in regret. He hated upsetting the Schuylers. He was never a fan of upsetting his friends. He promised so many of them that he’d make them proud. This... Was not making them proud. It might make Hercules and Laurens proud but that’s only two out of his seven friends.

“I know,” Alex said softly, anger leaving him and feeling guilty. “I’m sorry Angelica.”

Angelica just let out a sigh. “I know.”

**...**

In the nurse's office was, go figure, Madison. Alex keeps forgetting Madison is there for colds as much Alex is there for fights. Madison looked up when he heard Alex walk in with Angelica. His lips and nose stopped bleeding, but there was still some dried blood from trying to wipe it off. Plus, he had a nasty bruise forming under his eye.

Madison gave a frown. “Really Hamilton? Fighting with Thomas? Again?”

“He started it,” he replied bitterly.

Madison had no place to judge him. His friend was just as much to blame. It takes two to tango after all.

“Sure he did,” Madison sighed.

The nurse came in to give Madison some medicine and the sent him on his way. She turned to Alex with a sigh. She went to grab a wet wash cloth and an ice pack. Hamilton washed off his face but declined the ice pack.

“I’m fine, the pain isn’t that bad. It was more of a shock than anything.”

This wasn’t first time Alex refused an ice pack and actual help. Angelica would normally make him get one and stay but she just wasn’t in the mood. Instead the nurse gave a nod and the two went to lunch.

They went their separate ways. Angelica went to her next class, and Hamilton made his way to where Burr was sitting. He usually got to lunch before Hamilton or the rest of them.

“Good afternoon de--” he cut himself off when he saw the bruise and cut lip. “Again?”

Hamilton was starting to hate that word. He nodded, and went to explain how Thomas actually started it. He was the one who started the debate, he made them have to partner up, and then he went on to degrade himself _and_ Washington.

“You could’ve just ignore him, Alex,” Burr sighed when Hamilton finished ranting at lunch.

Hamilton looked aghast at the idea, ignoring the sudden sting from under his eye, as Burr laughed at his facial expression.

“But he was discrediting everything I said in _that_ voice. You know the one!”

Burr nodded. He’s heard it way too much. Alexander kept on ranting, and Burr just shook his head. Hamilton grumbled something about how this project would end with him killing Jefferson.

“Please don’t do it in my dorm. I’m not going to be a suspect.”

“Are you saying you’d leave me for dead?”

“No. I plan on being a lawyer, you know that. But be honest Alex, no one is going to believe me if I said you didn’t kill Thomas.”

Hamilton felt like interjecting when Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette joined them.

“What happened?” Laurens asked as they went to sit down. Once they did they all saw Alex’s bruised and battered face.

“Another fight?” Lafayette asked, with a shake of his head.

Hamilton re-accounted Thomas’s stupidity to defend himself. The being forced as partners because Jefferson was an idiot. The fact that Burr wouldn’t help him out of murder. To which Burr repeated that no one would believe them if Hamilton pleaded innocent.

Lafayette, who usually always disagreed with Burr because of reasons no one really knows, had to agree with him.

“Even Washington couldn’t save you,” Lafayette told him.

Hamilton just threw his hands up in the air in defeat. They were right. Maybe that’s what they should debate. Murderers and serial killers. Give Thomas a warning if he did pissed him off too much.

**...**

That night he decided to put thoughts of Jefferson away and enjoy pizza night. They were in their Friday night positions. Alex laying on everyone's lap. Lafayette in the middle. John on the right so Alex’s head was in lap. Allowing Laurens to mess with his hair. Hercules on the left, arms on the top of couch. Lafayette had his hands rested on top of Alex’s.

Hamilton knows he always debunks the idea about them being in a polyamorous relationship, but he labels them in a _platonic_ poly relationship.

“I have a confession,” Hercules randomly blurted out during Lauren's favorite scene of _The Princess Bride_.

“Oh c’mon!” Laurens shouted as Alex reached for the remote to pause the movie. “Miracle Max is my favorite!”

Everyone ignored him.

“ _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ” Lafayette asked.

“I thought you and Burr would’ve been broken up by now,” he rushed out before Alex could say anything. “And I wasn’t going to say anything but I felt bad.”

Alex blinked and looked a bit caught off guard. Before laughing. “So did I.”

That got everyone's attention.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “I mean, honestly, it is shocking. But I’m glad it’s been working,” he added with a dopey smile.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, and Hercules let out a laugh. Laurens was quiet for a moment too long, before shaking his head. Alex noticed, but didn’t say anything. He’s probably just tired and making things up. Again.


	6. He Tries To Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's POV  
> (**There is non-con in thus chapter**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, yup, yup, yup  
> This is exactly what you think  
> XOXO Aida~

“If I leave for an hour, can you promise not to kill each other?” Burr asked.

“No,” Jefferson and Alex said at the same time.

Burr sighed.

“How come you and Mads can't work on your project here?”

“Because Madison and I are working on a film study project. Not a debate project. It'd be too distracting for each party.”

Alex frowned, looking up to his boyfriend. “You should've taken debate.”

Burr smiled a bit. “Yes, but we know how that would end.”

“Better than Jefferson,” he said, as if Jefferson wasn't there.

Thomas scoffed. “I have to agree.”

Burr just shook his head. “I'll be back in a hour. With Madison. Just in case,” he walked over to him and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Please don't kill him.”

Alex sighed. “I'll try.”

“Good enough. And Thomas?”

“Yes, Burr?”

“I will be telling Madison that you two are studying.”

Jefferson ‘tsked, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah. Tell him I'll be good.”

Burr gave a nod, “I'll call when I'm done,” and then he took his leave.

The first minute consisted of a stare down.

“Look, I'm not going to fail this project because of our rivalry,” Hamilton informed.

“Agreed.”

“Good.”

“We need a topic to debate,” Jefferson began, taking out the requirements for the project. “And it has to be something we actually disagree on. Not just a scripted, generic, argument.”

Alex nodded. “Should be easy enough.”

The two were spitting out ideas for a full fifteen minutes before they finally found an idea.

“Edison versus Tesla?” Alexander offered, sounding tired of this already.

Thomas scoffed. “I know you think I’m an asshole, but even I know Tesla is better than Edison. What about--?”

“What?” Alexander cut in. “What do you mean Tesla is better. Edison is.”

That was how they found their topic.

“God, how can you be so thick?!” Alex shouted, only six minutes into their argument, slamming his hands on the table and stood up.

Jefferson scoffed, standing as well. “ _I'm_ thick? You're the one who thinks that Edison was the main guy who discovered electricity? He didn’t even _invent_ the lightbulb. It makes no sense for him to be the ‘Father of Electricity’.”

“Because it does. Sure, maybe he didn’t invent the lightbulb, but he was the one who made it sell. He’s the reason everything got sold. There's a reason patents exists. It's not for show,” Hamilton snarled, taking a step forward. A new found habit he did during arguments, ever since he started dating Burr.

Jefferson matched his stance. Eyes locked onto his. “You're impossible. You're a new level aggravating that not even John Adams or Charles Lee could top. Hell, not even Samuel Seabury is as aggravating.”

Hamilton has his hands in fists, and began to see red and a bit of white. “I rather be as aggravating as them than as dumb and cowardly.”

Jefferson took another step and Alex could barely understand him or hear him with how angry he was. There was blood pounding in his ears and it only upped his adrenaline. His body was on fire and he was sure it could be seen in his eyes..

“Dumb?” Jefferson began. “...Best defense? ...IQ, you aren't much better.”

Alex’s mind was racing so fast that he knew he was skipping words. But that didn't stop him.

“Yet we both know I'm the smarter one... Blind _and_ deaf, it's amazing just how--” Hamilton’s head began hurting.

“Just how what?” Jefferson edge on.

Alex felt like he was backed into a corner. Which was new in a fight with Jefferson. His head was hurting again, and so was his neck.

“It's a wonder how Burr deals with you,” Jefferson actually growled. His voice sounding louder, lower, and different in a way Hamilton couldn't quite place at the moment.

Hamilton scoffed, though it sounded more like a hiss. “I could say the same about you.”

“It's the sex isn't it?” Thomas asked, sounding muffled.

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Actually, I would.”

And that was the line that brought him back. That cleared up his vision and brought him painfully aware of what just happened.

He couldn't hear Jefferson because they were kissing. Or biting and having their teeth clacked together, to be more accurate. He was ahead in his sentences because he was distracted. He felt cornered because he was up against a wall, hands on his waist, pinning him in place. His head was hurting because Jefferson had been pulling on his hair. And his neck...

Jefferson lifted his head from Alex’s neck, releasing the bit of skin he was biting, so they were eye level again. The two were breathing heavily. Jefferson realised Alex caught up with what was happening. Alex realised Jefferson had been aware the whole time.

“Fuck,” Hamilton breathed out. _“_ Fuck.”

He didn't move. He should move. Jefferson loosened his hold. He didn't move either. Instead, they had another stare off. Much more intense than the last.

“Burr's you're _friend_.”

“He's your _boyfriend_.”

“You knew I wasn't aware. That's sexual abuse.”

“You're aware now,” Jefferson’s voice was heavy, but not with anger or fear. But with lust. That was tone Hamilton couldn't quite place.

“I am.”

“You're not moving “

“Neither are you.”

“I don't want to. And you’re gonna stay right there, aren't you?”

_No._

“Yes.”

Jefferson leaned back forward to kiss him again. It wasn't as harsh. There was no teeth clacking or lip biting and pulling. It made Hamilton feel more guilty. He kissed back, and tried to make it an angry so he felt better about it. He moved his hands so he could pull at the mess Jefferson’s calls hair.

Thomas kept his hands on Hamilton’s hips. Pushing his body even closer. Alex almost rolled his hips against him when he heard his phone go off.

Jefferson flung himself backwards, and Hamilton scrambled for his phone. He took a breath and cleared his throat.

 _“You two still alive?_ _”_ Burr asked, sounding happy like his boyfriend wasn’t just cheating on him.

“Miraculously, yes.”

_“Good. Can you survive another hour? There's more work than we planned for today."_

Hamilton tried to run his hand through his hair, but his fingers got caught in the new found tangles.

“Yes. Only because it won't be a full hour. I have to get back soon. I'm making dinner tonight.”

_“Alright. I'll call you later, baby."_

Burr hung up and Alex was left with an awful feeling of guilt.

He stared at Jefferson who stared back. Unsure how to proceed. Jefferson gave a suggestion first.

“Fifteen minutes? Fast and hard?”

“Fifteen what!? Are you fucking kidding me. I'm not going to do that. I have a boyfriend. Your roommate. Your _friend_. God, I can't believe you,” Alex ranted, quickly gathering his things so he could leave.

Alex was looking anywhere except for Jefferson so he didn't get to see the expression that didn't match his tone.

“Thought you wanted to resume,” he said, sounding like dick, but there was also a trace of hurt.

 _Hurt. He sounds_ hurt? Alexander was huffing up a storm, and stood up. He made his way to the door of the dorm.

“Fuck you, Jefferson. I don't care if we fail, I _refuse_ to work with you on this,” Alex declared, as he slammed the door shut when he left.

**...**

It had been three days since that afternoon. Hamilton has avoided Jefferson at all costs, causing his close friends to worry. Yes, he never sought out Jefferson but he never purposely avoided him.

“Hey,” Lafayette greeted gently, sitting next to him on their couch. “What happened between you and Thomas?”

Alex was angry right after it happened for the rest of that evening. He hid it well. Then he got scared. Not of Jefferson. He wasn't afraid of him and refused to stand for this but... What if no one believed him? Sure, Laf, John, and Herc might understand and believe him.

“What do you mean? There's always something happening between us.”

_Why I am not saying what happened?_

“ _Oui,_ I know, but... You've been avoiding him. Which you never do, _petit jambon_ ** _._ ** What happened? _Tu peux dîtes moi?”_

Alex hesitated. He can tell him. Of course he can.

“I... We just, got into a big fight and I don't want to run into him when he's with Burr, because it's not worth it.”

Lafayette frowned. “That doesn't sound quite like you Alex.”

He should have known he wasn’t going to get away with lying.

“Look. What happened between us was bad and I need to tell Burr for reasons I cannot explain,” Alex said, cursing inwardly for not being able to tell the truth.

He told John he'd say something if Burr did anything so why can't he do with it Jefferson?

_They might not believe you._

There isn't any reason none of them would. They're best friends. Of course they would believe him.

Lafayette watched Alex carefully, seeing if he was going to continue.

Alex felt suddenly unclean.

“He kissed me. I wasn't... Aware, I was in a blind rage and he took advantage of that. And, I'm afraid, Burr won't believe me. And it's so stupid and I just want it to go away.”

During his confession he felt Lafayette wrap an arm around his shoulders. Alex leaned into his side. Lafayette had two options. Tell Alex to go with the less trouble route, or the less heart wrenching route.

“You could not tell him. There was nothing you could do. It'll blown over soon.”

“What if that makes it worse?”

“Make what worse?” Hercules asked, yawning as he came out of his room. He seemed half asleep before seeing Alex curled up into Lafayette’s arm. That woke him up real quick. “Alexander?”

Alex shifted so Hercules could sit with him. Herc on one side, Alex in the middle, and Lafayette on the other side. Hercules had an arm around Alex’s waist, leaning into Alex so they were all leaning to the left a bit.

They were really close. Physically and emotionally. It's no wonder some people think they're all dating.

Alex filled Hercules in, feeling less gross explaining it.

“I'm gonna kick his ass, I swear,” Mulligan muttered. “I’m not sure what I'd do. If you think nothing will come of it, kick it under the bus then.”

Alex thought about that. Then he thought about what would happen if he really did just ignore it and Jefferson with it. He was going to fail a project that will cost him 25 percent of his grade. That isn't exactly nothing.

“I told him I refuse to work on the project. Oh God, I'm gonna fail.”

That started a new spiral of thoughts, worries, and problems. As this started, apparently John had got into the house.

“Alex? Failing? What?”

He looked over to the couch and at the sight of Alexander with watery eyes and being held tightly by Herc and Laf sent John’s heart pounding.

“Who do I need to fight.”

Alex laughed a bit that. Lafayette took the mother route. Hercules took the ‘Imma beat him up but first Imma take care of you’ route. While John took the knight in shining armor route. Or that's what Alex calls it anyway.

“Maybe you need to talk to Jefferson?” Lafayette suggested, half saying his name for John's benefit.

John only seemed to get more angry. “Sorry. What? What did he do?”

Lafayette took over to explain this again, and Alex was glad. John looked sick, and Alex had to remind himself that was at Jefferson and not himself.

_They wouldn't be here like this if they didn't believe you._

“Laf's right. You need to talk to him. And we'll be right behind you.”

Alex smiled. He was so glad for friends like these.

**...**

Jefferson decided they needed to talk first.

Unfortunately, Alex is not ready right now and this is bad. This is really bad and Alex desperately wished he asked for one of his friends to stay. He should've asked Burr. Or one of the Schuylers’

John was doing an late night protest with Angelica. Lafayette was getting trashed with Peggy. Hercules and Eliza were watching a dance show. Burr was... Not with him.

So Alex was alone. Alone and Jefferson was standing right in the doorway of the house, drunk and trying to not fall over.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to ‘ya,” Jefferson’s southern drawl sounded heavier when he was drunk.

Alex shook his head. “Not like this,” he informed and closed the door.

Or tried too. Jefferson caught it, somehow, in the nick of time.

“Jefferson. Stop. Go away. How, how did you even know where I was?”

“I asked Gilbert for an address,” he informed, lisping like mad. “Said I need to talk ‘bout our project. Which I do! I need to talk to you, Alexander.”

He _hated_ the way Jefferson said his name. Like they were friends and this was just a normal fight.

“Go away. You're drunk. Talk to me when you're sober,” he instructed, trying to close the door, but Jefferson was strong.

Strong enough that he actually made into the house and Alex was gonna freak. He could try to run to his room and call someone, anyone. But Jefferson might be fast enough to catch him.

“Jefferson this is breaking and entering. You're trespassing. Please just go.”

Jefferson frowned. “You didn't want me to go ‘few days ago. Why now? I came to talk to you.”

Alex felt his throat constrict. Yes, he said he wasn't going to move, but then Burr called and he was able to think straight again.

“That's because I wasn't thinking because you were forcing yourself--”

“I didn't do that,” Jefferson protested. “I gave you an option to stop.”

“ _After_ you were already... All up on me,” Alex argued, eyes glancing to the door of his room. The bathroom was closer, but... His room had a window.

Jefferson shook his head. “That was an ‘cident. I didn't... I just wanted you--”

“Stop. Just go. God, please, go.”

Alex was borderline begging and Jefferson only looked hurt and confused, and he was slowly moving forward so Hamilton did what he had too. He bolted to his room.

He should've gone for the bathroom, because before he could get into his room. There was a hand on his door.

_Why couldn't this be a push door? Why?_

“Alexander. We gotta talk,” Jefferson pushed again, his voice lower and sounding closer to his ear. “We can go in here.”

Alex let go of the handle, and hoped for the best, that he would turn around around Jefferson wouldn't be too close. When he turned, he wasn't that lucky.

Alex turned his head, not wanting to see Jefferson’s face. He watched the hand holding the door. Maybe if he grabbed that arm and pushed him away, he could get into his room.

“Alexander,” Jefferson said again, and as if he read his mind, Jefferson grabbed Alex's wrists and pinned him against the door. “Please listen.”

Alex hated this. He felt crying. This couldn't be happening. Why is this happening?

Alex swallowed and tried to think anger inducing thoughts about how much he hated Jefferson.

It helped a bit, and he managed to shake his head without any sign of fear. “Let go of me!” and to prove his point he spat at Jefferson.

He shut his eyes as a result, and with terrifying strength, grabbed Alex's wrist with one hand. He used the other to wipe at his face.

“C’mon, please. I need to talk.”

Alex didn't have much left to say. He was scared and he didn't know what Jefferson was going to do.

“Okay,” Alex said softly.

He felt better when Jefferson let go of his wrists. He had his hands, on other side of Alex, pushing against the door. Still holding Alex in the one spot.

“I know I’m a bad person. Okay? I know that. I know I fucked up, but I just wanted you. Okay?”

Alex felt his skin crawl. He didn't want to hear this right now. Jefferson was drunk and he's probably stressed out because of what happened. Alex wagers he can just get Jefferson to slump in defeat and drunken tiredness. He just has to keep this up.

Alex nodded slowly. Jefferson can't be serious. He wanted _Alex._ Bullshit.

Jefferson looked a little relieved. “Okay. I... Want you. And I can't have you and I got angry. Things always get hot when we fight and Burr wasn't there.”

Maybe if he kept Jefferson talking Herc will be home any minute. Maybe.

“You're right. You can't have me so you need to let go,” Alex said calmly.

Jefferson was watching Alex closely. It took Alex a few seconds to see he was really looking at his lips. Hamilton didn’t dare to make any movements with them.

“It's not fair though,” Jefferson muttered, he looking back to Hamilton’s eyes. “Burr doesn't get you. I get you! He doesn't understand your passion for things. I do!”

Alex stared at him in disbelief. He seemed genuinely upset that Alex is going out with Burr. Jefferson sounds less drunk and more frustrated and desperate.

_It’ll be fine._

“That doesn't matter. Burr sees more than just an enemy, he--”

“No! No, listen. I don't see you as an enemy. I see you as Alexander.”

“Don't call me that.”

Jefferson burrowed his eyebrows together. “Why?”

Alex felt angry again. “We are not _friends._ We never will be. Now let me go and leave me alone before I... I...”

Jefferson lowered his eyes to Alex's mouth again.

“You'll what?”

“Jefferson please. Leave. Let go of me.”

He didn't listen. Instead, Jefferson leaned forward and kissed Alex. Gently despite the strength he was using to keep Alex in place. Alex tried to move away. He didn't want this.

“C’mon,” Jefferson whispered against his lips. Pushing his body against Hamilton’s. “Let me show you that I'm better then him,” he kissed him again.

Alex felt something in his stomach and it felt gross and curious. He tried to pull away again, but this time Jefferson moved to kiss him with no chance of pulling away.

It was soft at first and Alex freaked, and in trying to escape it escalated. He felt Jefferson was trying to rile him up again. Like before. One hand in his hair, another on his waist.

“I’m going to show you,” he answered for Alex, moving the hand from Alex's hair to open the door.

Alex tried to run, to push away, and he almost succeeded. Almost. Then he ended up being on his bed, Jefferson hovering above him. Hands holding down Alex's wrist. Knees squeezing his waist tightly.

“I'm going to show you I'm better for you. I'm going to show I'm good for you. I'm going to be so good to you.”

Alex got to the point in this where he was too scared and upset to try and run again. It seemed easier to give in. And with the way Jefferson's body was working against him, he felt his body betray his mind.

**...**

It was ten minutes later, and Alex looked like a mess. His hair was everywhere, and his neck red with a few bite marks. His body sickeningly content.

“I was so right,” Jefferson whispered, laying next to Hamilton, much more sober.

Alex wanted to take a shower.

“What?”

“It was the sex.”

Alex was confused before remembering what started this. Alex got up, quickly putting on his clothes. He was going to take a shower but he had to deal with Jefferson first.

“You... You need to leave. Now.”

Jefferson sat up, frowning. “But I thought...?”

“You think one night of forced sex is going to make me fall in love with you? You're out of your goddamn mind, Jefferson! Just get out and... and I won't tell anyone.”

It was lie. He was going to tell John and them.

Jefferson saw through that lie, and started to look angry. Alex felt himself freeze. He hated it, and he hated how Jefferson made him freeze with _fear._

“Do you think they'll believe that I forced you? Everyone knows you have no self-control. You wanted this.”

“No. No, I didn't.”

“You were begging. Calling me Thomas and moaning out ‘pleases’ left and right. You wanted me.”

Alex felt his throat constrict. He was right. Jefferson was right and he hates that so much.

Relying on his anger to get through this he shook his head. “No. No I didn’t. And they’ll believe me. It’s my word against yours. Who would John believe? Hell, who would Lafayette believe?” he was doing his best to hit Jefferson where it hurt.

“Who will Burr believe.”

“That I didn’t want it,” Alex’s answer was quick and certain. “He would believe you forced me to have sex and that I didn’t want to cheat on him.”

“But you did,” Thomas argued back. “Besides, some of us remember the Reynolds incident back in Freshman year.”

Alexander’s eyes widen a bit. “How the fuck do you know? What proof do you have?”

Thomas shrugged. “I was friends with Reynolds back then. I _consoled_ him. Burr knows that.”

“What?”

“Burr. A few months ago, he thought I wasn’t able to help another human being. So I told him that I helped Reynolds once. I didn’t say what for, thinking it didn’t matter, and it didn’t. What matters now though, is that he’d believe me.”

Alexander Hamilton was officially pushed into a corner by Thomas Jefferson. He never felt more weak or pathetic in that one moment.

“Fine,” he agreed through clenched. “Nobody needs to know.”

Jefferson gave a nod of approval and Alex's skin burned. He got up and changed. Looking immensely pleased he left for the front door.

“I'm going now. Thanks for the talk, _petit jambon._ ”

Alexander felt like he was going to vomit. Once Jefferson was out the door, Alex locked it and went to the bathroom. He was going to shower for hours. He felt so dirty and used.


	7. A Man Of Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo whaddup! I'm alive. Kinda. Real world shit is going down and this fic is like... Kinda special to me that I don't want to rush it. Plus my beta also has a life, and while I can edit myself, I need someone's opinion before I post thing because Validation(tm)  
> That and sometimes my words don't come out right.  
> THAT ASIDE  
> New chapter! Uhm, not much else to say expect these probably will still be a while. Lately I've been done one shots or random shit that will probably never be posted. Look out for one shots 'cause that's my stress reducer. And they're kinda good too? So far my personal favorite stress writing is "How Does An Extrovert Lose"  
> Anyway, enjoy! xoxo Aida~

Aaron cannot believe that Alex and Jefferson got paired up for a project. Actually, scratch that, he can believe it. What he can’t believe is that Washington thought this would help them. If anything, it’s going to make everything worse. Which, not to be selfish, but Burr is going to have to deal with the worst of it.

Alex has complained to him about Jefferson before. He didn’t do it all the time because Burr usually tried to change the subject. Now that they’re dating though, he sort of has to listen. Well, he doesn’t have to, but according to Hamilton; “Aaron. I know you don’t care because everyone dismisses my rants about Jefferson by now, but as my boyfriend at least pretend? For my own sanity? Maybe pitch in about how stupid he can be every now and then. All I ask.”

On top of Alex complaining about Jefferson, Jefferson complains about Alex. Which he also does regularly, but again, Burr either changes the subject or tunes him out. Which is getting progressively harder, especially right now.

“If your stupid boyfriend causes me to fail, I will personally hold you accountable for not keeping him in check,” Thomas threatened, still very pissed off about today at class. He was nursing a bruised cheek that didn’t really start bothering him until half an hour ago.

Burr rolled his eyes. Alex had said something similar during lunch earlier that day.

_“If your stupid roommate screws us over and we fail, I’m going to blame you for not helping out.”_

“God, I can’t believe you tolerate him,” he huffed placing down his ice pack.

“I can’t believe you didn’t knock him unconscious. Or vice versa,” Burr sighed, shaking his head.

Thomas glared at Burr, not so much angry at him, but just annoyed in general. Burr just ignored him and continued doing his homework. Thomas grumbled and kept making comments about Alex. The more he did, the more Aaron started getting upset. Yes, Aaron is used to this, but he doesn’t like it. Even before Burr started liking Alex, he didn’t really like Thomas talking shit about him. Now it’s just worse, because now he’s dating Alex.

Burr let out annoyed huff. “Thomas. Just shut up,” he blurted out, instantly regretting it. He never directly went against Thomas like that.

Thomas went quiet, but mostly out of shock. He stared at Burr with a curious look. Then he just rolled his eyes and moved on.

“At least he’s getting you to stop being a doormat,” Thomas muttered, and didn’t comment any further.

Aaron frowned, but didn’t argue. Mostly because he really couldn’t. He was doormat and he knew this. Most people (cough Hamilton and Laurens cough), have called him out on this in the past. So instead of talking any further he went back to his studying. He ignored the odd feeling that came with speaking out. He was too old for feelings like that.

**...**

“No,” Aaron whispered when he found he had a project for film study.

This was not because he didn’t like film study. Because Burr _loved_ film study. He really did, as silly as it sounded. His favorite thing to do was analyze films. Especially historical movies. Very specific, he knows, but he liked seeing how people portrayed people in past. Seeing that those who were classified as “villains” being shown as a “hero” or “victim”. Then of course vice versa, “heroes” as “villains”. History could be a funny thing.

“Burr?” James Madison prompted when Aaron had been silently looking horrified.

Burr blinked and shook his head. “Sorry.”

Madison shrugged and said nothing more. Burr didn’t either until ten minutes later when he let out a sigh of relief. They were being partnered for this project and Burr was partnered with Madison. Which was good because A) Madison was pretty much the only who actually took this class just as seriously as him and B) Maybe this means that Burr can keep an eye on Alex and Thomas.

“So are you going to explain your quiet ‘no’ at this announcement?” James asked, when they got left to discuss what movie to cover. The project was pretty simple, all they had to do was pick an old black and white movie and explain how it would be made, produced, filmed, acted, and everything now, in the present.

Burr sighed. “I was hoping to make make sure Jefferson and Alex didn’t kill each other during their project.”

It’s only been a day since they got assigned and the whole school is taking bets on to how it would end.

“They’ll be fine,” Madison assured him.

Burr deadpanned. “They already got into a physical fight and that was before they started working. I don’t want to see how badly that can escalate.”

Madison shook his head. “Thomas cares about his grades more so than a petty argument.”

That was a factor Burr didn’t take in for. Still, there was something screaming inside of saying this was going to end badly. Instead of arguing, he just nodded.

“That’s something Alex and him can agree on,” he sighed. Maybe he’s overthinking it, which was a really bad habit of his.

**...**

Burr was scrolling through a list of movies Madison sent him. Burr was pretty indifferent to whatever film they did but James couldn’t choose between five different films. He let out a bored sigh as he narrowed it down to two.

“Want some help?” Alexander offered.

The two were on the couch in Alex’s apartment. Neither of them wanted to deal with Jefferson so they came here. Burr was leaning against the back of the couch, scrolling on his phone. While Alex was on his chest, lying across on Burr’s lap. He had his laptop on a empty cushion, typing and scrolling away.

“Have you seen _Citizen Kane_ or _Psycho_ , the 1960 one,” Burr clarified at the end.

Alex snorted. “Yes, I watched tons of movies from the sixties when I was running around homeless in the Caribbean.”

Burr looked over to Alex with an amused look. He reached over and flipped Alex's hair in front of his face.

“Hey!” Alex chided, flipping it all back, only for some to fall forward again. “Fuck you, I had it exactly where I wanted it.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” Aaron said innocently as he decided to go with _Citizen Kane_. He texted his answer to Madison who responded with a thumbs up emoji. Alex had to brush his hair back a few more times before it stayed.

With a ‘tsk’ he started typing again. “Touch my hair again and you die. I work hard to make it this flawless.”

Burr raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Oh really? And what if I want to pull it?”

The effortless flurry of Alex’s typing froze in an instant. Burr had a triumphant smile at getting Alex to stop typing. _That’s_ some power.

“Maybe you won’t die,” Alex said slowly as he sat himself up, and repositioned himself so he was on his knees, resting them on one of Aaron's legs so he was also halfway on Aaron’s lap. “But I might bite.”

Aaron didn’t get a chance to respond because Alex had already leaned forward to kiss him. Despite the exchange they just had it was soft. Aaron reveled in these kisses. In these moments in general. It reminds him of when he first met Alex. How they instantly connected and were best friends. Which lasted for about a month before Alex got used to everything and began to hang out with Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette. Then soon the Schuyler sisters. He was so glad he got to have these moments.

Alex moved to the side so he was straddling Burr’s legs. He was cupping Burr’s cheeks, and Burr responded by wrapping his arms around Alex, hands on his back. They kept the kiss going the whole time. Alex slid his hands from Aaron’s cheeks to his chest. When he did, he pulled back but still stayed close.

“Pull my hair,” Alex demanded.

Aaron reached up to do so but was disrupted by a panicked scream.

“AH, NO! PLEASE DON’T!” Came two voices.

Aaron released his hands as Alex rolled off of Burr and on the cushion next to him.

“Oh hey. You guys are home early,” Alex greeted, running a hand through his hair.

Lafayette and Laurens looked mortified as Herc looked amused. Aaron felt his face heat up and Alex just gave a cheeky grin. The bastard. Literally.

“Yeah, we skipped the movie,” Hercules explained seeing as only him and Alex had no problem with what happened.

Lafayette recovered first and groaned. “Alex, _mon ami_ , this is why you have a room.”

Alex shrugged. “I thought I had a few hours still. We probably would’ve moved to my room by then,” he paused with a smirk. “Probably.”

This caused Aaron to recover quickly. “Alexander!”

Alex laughed and leaned over to kiss Burr’s cheek. “I’m just saying.”

“Ugh,” Lafayette groaned.

“I can never sit on that couch again,” Laurens whined as he recovered.

Lafayette nodded. “We’re going to need plastic covers now.”

Burr placed a hand over his eyes and bowed his head. Alex and Hercules joined each other in a fit of laughter.

“Over dramatic much?” Herc asked through his laughing.

“No!” Laf and John said in unison again, which only sent Herc and Alex into more laughter.

_ At least it’s better than Jefferson,  _ he reminded himself.

**...**

“If I leave for an hour, can you promise not to kill each other?” Burr asked, as it was the first day they each had to work on their projects.

“No,” Jefferson and Alex said at the same time.

Burr sighed. He knew this was going to end badly. He was going to come back to a war zone.

“How come you and Mads can't work on your project here?”

_Because Madison doesn’t want to deal with you being pissy. Sorry Alex._

“Because Madison and I are working on a film study project. Not a debate project. It'd be too distracting for each party,” he said, which was also true.

Alex frowned, as he looked up to Aaron. “You should've taken debate.”

Burr smiled a bit. “Yes, but we know how that would end.”

“Better than Jefferson,” he said, as if Jefferson wasn't there.

Thomas scoffed. “I have to agree.”

Burr just shook his head. “I'll be back in a hour. With Madison. Just in case,” he walked over to him and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Please don't kill him.”

Alex sighed. “I'll try.”

“Good enough. And Thomas?”

“Yes, Burr?”

“I will be telling Madison that you two are studying.”

Jefferson ‘tsked’, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah. Tell him I'll be good.”

Burr gave a nod, “I'll call when I'm done,” and then he took his leave. He let out a sigh as he closed the door behind them. He really hopes Madison is right and they’ll put aside their hate for the grade.

**...**

“I think I felt a plate break,” Burr said suddenly as they were researching how better equipment foley artists have in this day and age.

Madison frowned as he continued reading. “No you didn’t. It was Jefferson’s ego for having to say Alex was right.”

Burr looked over at Madison. “How do you figure that?”

“Because neither of them seem the plate throwing type.”

“I don’t think-- No yeah, you’re right,” Aaron relented. They were both physical contact fighting type. Burr almost shuddered at the thought of his room being broken and a mess.

James glanced at him for a second, and let out a sigh. “Call them then.”

Burr frowned. “I told them I would before we were done. It’s only been like... ten minutes. I don’t want to make it seem like I don’t trust them.”

“Just tell them you’re staying for an extra hour,” Madison instructed. “Which, we should because I thought we had less work.”

“Alright,” Aaron sighed at the news.

He pulled out his cell and dialed up Alex. “You two still alive?” Burr asked, a hopeful tone his voice when Alex answered on the first ring.

“ _Miraculously, yes,_ ” Alex sounded a little out of breath, but he’s probably been yelling at Thomas.

“Good. Can you survive another hour? There's more work than we planned for today.”

“ _Yes. Only because it won't be a full hour. I have to get back soon. I'm making dinner tonight_.”

“Alright. I'll call you later, baby,” Aaron promised with a smile as he hung up.

James watched him, an unreadable look in his eyes. Though before had a chance to question it, James blinked and it was gone.

“See? It’s fine.”

Burr nodded. “Yeah, you were right. The worst that’d probably happen is one of the other students yelling at them to be quiet.”

Madison nodded in agreement as he went back to reading, Aaron copying him a second later.

...

It had only been a day after Alex and Thomas started working on their project. Actually scratch that, it hasn’t even reached a full twenty four hours, and Alex was already stressed out and done with Thomas. Or at least, that’s what he’s saying is causing the stress. Burr thinks that Alex is really just stressed out at failing but he won’t voice that fear to Thomas. Either way, Alex was already freaking out about this stupid project.  
He also seemed to avoid any contact with Thomas. When Burr asked about this he replied with angrily muttering about how he can only handle so much stupid. Burr decided that pushing on the matter wouldn’t end well. He thought about asking Thomas but he barely even stayed in. He was usually with Madison in his dorm. Though, that wasn’t really anything new. Especially when _he_ is all stressed out. The only one who is safe then is Madison. Who, unfortunately, has a single dorm and he doesn’t want to switch with Burr.

Now it’s a few days later and he’s talking to Thomas again. By talking Burr means shouting, and forcing to agree to meeting up. When Burr asked about this, Alex said he realised that if they finish the project early then the don’t have to meet up again until they have to present to the class. Burr knew that made sense and didn’t think anything of it. Hamilton was acting a little... Off, but it’s Hamilton and that’s just how he is. Burr finds it aggravating but interesting and kinda endearing.

Going back to the day after the project, on the flip side of all this, Thomas has been really pissy. More so than he usually is. Though it was sort of weird. He didn’t seem like an angry pissy, but more like a ‘I didn’t get my way’ kind of pissy. Which, also, wasn’t new but it just felt off. On top of Alex’s behavior?

He brought it up to James, instead of asking Thomas directly. Mostly because he didn’t want to be in direct line of sight of an angry Thomas Jefferson. Burr wasn’t that curious after all. When he did ask Madison he told him that Thomas was going through personal stuff. Personal, family, outside school life type of stuff. Aaron left it at that, figuring that Madison had no reason to lie to him. He also figured that Thomas must’ve been taking it out on Alex, who just doesn’t want to be fighting instead of working. It all made sense that way.

Fast forward to when Alex starting “talking” to Thomas again. Thomas started acting more like his normal self. Which, oddly enough, was good thing for everyone. Except, and this was usually when it was just Thomas and Burr, or Thomas, Madison, and Burr, he would be _quieter_. Which was odd. It sort of felt like he was ignoring him, but that isn’t like Thomas at all.

So Burr once again approached Madison for answers. This time because he knew Jefferson wasn’t going to answer him directly.

Then Madison tells him the most unbelievable thing.

“He’s upset because I snapped at him?” Aaron asked, in complete disbelief.

James shushed him. “He’ll be pissed if I told you but yes. He likes it when people don’t defy him. That’s why he tolerates you as a roommate. Sorry. No offense,” he frowned at the end of his own sentence.

Aaron shook his head. “None taken,” because he sort of knew that already.

No wonder Thomas was being quieter. He probably only wants to rant about Hamilton because of the project. Which he seems to have learned to not do in front of Burr anymore.

**...**

Times passes forward to two weeks. Alex has been glued to his side. Well, that wasn’t true, but they did go out more often. Alex says he deserves rewards for not killing Thomas. And he doesn’t want to celebrate alone. Burr most certainly wasn’t going to complain. More going out, meant more chances to kiss Alexander. Which he finds really likes to do. Not that he’d ever voice that out loud.  
Right now they two were walking back from a movie. Burr absolutely loved these walks. Something he did actually voice out loud.

“I like them too,” Alex agreed, looking over at Burr. “I feel like you’re more open. More... Opinionated when we’re walking. Especially through the park. It’s kinda like you think that park will keep those thoughts safe.”

Aaron went quiet at Alex’s words. Repeating them and letting them sink in. As it happens, they were halfway through the park. Aaron lead them to a bench, and two sat knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder. They were holding hands as Alex looked around them.

“You think so?” Aaron finally asked, looking over at Alex.

Alex nodded, bringing his gaze back to Burr. “Yeah. I like it. I like honest you, I really do,” he smiled at Burr. “I’m glad I get to see it.”

A part of Aaron felt humbled, while the other part of him felt embarrassed. Alex was always a man of words, of poetry even. Instead of replying, he leaned over to kiss him. Alex kissed back, resting his free hand on Burr’s lap. There was no better combo to him than kisses in the park. Alex had this magic power to make Burr feel like a teenager. He hasn’t been able to tell if that’s a bad or good thing. What he did he know was the was currently happy and at peace.

Then Alex pulled back and spoke.

“Would you want to have sex? Like tonight? Everyone’s out for the night. The boys went out drinking and they usually don’t get home until two am.”

Aaron was not expecting to hear that. He stared at Alex a bit, feeling suddenly really shy. “Um... Tonight?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun? And I wanna know how you do in bed,” Alex admitted, barely batting an eye.

Unlike Burr, who blinked a couple times. “Uh... I... Rather not... I’m not,” Burr looked off to the side. “I don’t think I’m ready. It’d uh be... Uh... Be my...”

Alex didn’t respond right away, and Burr frowned as he looked back over. To his surprise Alex was smiling.

“Okay. That’s okay. I think that’s sweet that you’re waiting,” he assured him, moving the hand on his lap to place it on the back of Burr’s neck, bringing him forward so he rest against his forehead. “Maybe down the road. For now, we can just kiss.”

Burr felt his cheeks heat up but he smiled back. “I’m going to take as you're not a virgin?” Burr asked, a little niglet of jealousy popping up. Which was ridiculous and stupid.

Alex swallowed and pulled back to nod, before leaning forward again. “Yeah, I’ve slept with a few people,” he admitted with a mumble. “Some I regret.”

“That sucks,” Burr commented.

Alex sighed. “Eh. I moved it past it. I’m more careful now.”

Burr smiled, growing quiet for a moment. “Maybe down the road,” he echoed Alex's words from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bother me at http://monarch-aida.tumblr.com/


	8. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A REAL CHAPTER

This is just an update because I feel bad for neglecting my child of a fic. I posted a few stories recently, explaining a bit about what's going on and what I'm doing, but I'm going to take time to clear it up right now for those who have been only been reading this fic and wants answers.

 

Let's start with why I haven't been posting/updating.

One: My computer, for maybe the fifth time, broke. Again. For for the fifth time again, I swear. This was a hardware problem this time. It started with a simple problem, that I tried to fix and now almost two month laters, I'm out like six hundred bucks, and my computer is still broken. I did buy a laptop, however, which is what I've been using. I just haven't had time to update like this. I don't know why I'll get my computer fix but at least I have  _something_ (Though I much prefer my baby. No offense to my new darling.)

Two: MY. PILLS. ARE. DOING. THE. WRONG. THINGS. The pills I've been taking for my depression have been doing nothing for my depression itself. It wasn't getting better, maybe a little worse but mostly just nothing. It did, however, up my anxiety (and some other stuff) like a bitch. That being said, my motivation has been down and even when I am motivated I get too anxious to write this fic or any thing that has long over arching story. Because my attention span and ability to focus have been decreased. So. That sucks.

Three: I want this to be really good. I really like this series. But my self-confidence has been... Finicky. And it's mostly because I keep thinking to the past and all the bad stuff people said about me and writing. Which, not to be egotistical while also sounding like I want attention (that's another issue), I know I'm good a writing. I get nervous and unsure of it yes, but I know my  _writing_ is good. Maybe not the content all the time, but I'm a  _good_ writer. 

Four: I've also been trying to just... Write better in general so I've deleted some of my old stuff (If you noticed). Since this fic is sort of old (not really) I know my style has changed but I try to keep writing styles the same for stories so it's also a matter of adding what I learned but not completely changing it. That's just a me thing. 

So basically, it's me sitting on my laptop going "What if I write a short drabble about Emil Kaldwin instead of this fic?", if I have the energy, time, patience, will to be sitting and writing.

 

Life updates.

One: Hopefully by the end of this week I'll have my pill situation worked out. So. Yay.

Two: I know I'm over sharing, no I'm not looking for pity, I just want to give an explanation and a  _decent_ one so I don't feel like I'm being cheap.

Three: I GOT MY FIRST COMMISSION.

Four: I take commissions.

(Actually, I've been taking commissions, I just scared myself into hiding it until someone messaged me recently. I've also been trying to focus on writing that first but, well number's 1-3 explain why I haven't finished it yet.)

Five: I've gotten back into video games again with the absence of my computer. This isn't exactly important but don't be surprised if you suddenly seen a bunch of gaming fics. Like Dishonored, Uncharted, Kingdom Hearts, whatever. 

(ON THAT NOTE UNCHARTED LOST LEGACY AMMIRTE? HELLLOOOO CHLOE FRAZER. I MISSED YOU)

Six: I think I mentioned I had a job but I don't anymore because of my pills. Again. It sucks.

Seven: I have an 8tracks and one track is so close to gold oh my God, help a guy will 'ya? --> http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida/a-squad-best-squad-laurens-lafayette-mulligan  
(main profile --> http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida)

Eight: Yo, but did anyone else see Drunk History with Hamilton reaching for Burr as he was dying oR HAMILTON GOING ACROSS THE BAR MOUTHING "I know why I want to take me home" TO BURR AND REACHING FOR HIS HAND.

Nine: Guys. Guyssss.  _Moana._ Moana.  **Moana.**

Ten:  **THE HAMILTON MIXTAPE.**

 

ANYWAY. I know that got pointless and bullshitty at the end but hey, I like talking to fans. I'll try to post again soon. Or write this again soon. Or just... Something. But it might still be a while. I  _will_ finish this. I have it all outlined, I just need to be able to sit and write.

So if ya' wanna hit me up or ask for a comission (I haven't worked out all the tweaks yet though. At least, when it comes to prices), hit me up here --> monarch-aida.tumblr.com

xoxoAida


End file.
